


Titans: Season 1

by Jsounds



Series: Titans [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics), Titans - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Car Sex, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Gay Sex, Hank Hall - Freeform, Hawk - Freeform, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, Public Sex, Robin - Freeform, Robots, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spoilers, Sweat, Teenagers, Threesome, Titans, Top Hank, Top Hawk, Top Robin, green skin, powers, story and smut, super power sex, supernatural sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: Felix, a boy with the power to control any mans’ lust, comes across Robin and a new crazy adventure.





	1. Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has a very dangerous yet sexy power and soon meets Dick Grayson, who’s also Robin. The two hit it off very quickly.

For the past 5 years I've always known I've been... Different. When I turned 15 men would follow me, boys would touch me and guys would love me. And I wouldn't have even met them yet. Complete strangers would feel compelled to want me, for no reason other than my mere presence. It wasn't for a long time I realised it was something I was unintentionally doing. At some point, I had gained the ability to control mens' lust, sex drive and desires, to be focused at me. I tried to control it, but it was very difficult. Sometimes it would be happening without me realising and I'd suddenly find myself with a guy in an alleyway. Most of the time, I still really enjoyed my time with men, though I'd feel extremely guilty afterwards. I couldn't trust myself with getting close to anyone, so I had isolated myself from everyone. I was always a foster kid, so I didn't have to worry about family. My parents had died during a mass shooting in Gotham, so I was forced to move from Foster Home to Foster Home until I finally ran away to Detroit, where I stayed in a crappy apartment building. I wasn't proud but I'd use my power to convince the landlord to let me stay here for free. I had still avoided having to shag the dirty pig, though. I would also use the same power to get food for free (again, I wasn't proud) but I couldn't have a normal job without the risk of my power effecting my would-be co-workers.

So one night, I was on my way back from shopping, after a long evening. I was wearing a dark leather jacket, a grey top and a pair of black jeans - best not to stick out when you're me. As I walked down the dark street towards my grungy apartment building, I heard... Grunts and yelps. It sounded like someone was in trouble. I dropped my plastic bag and rushed over to the alleyway I could hear the voices from but when I looked into it, I could see a big cloud of smoke. Suddenly, I heard gun shots firing over the noises of people coughing inside the thick smoke. I hid behind a big garbage dumpster, worried a stray bullet would fire in my direction. What the fuck was happening? Gunshots kept blasting until I suddenly heard lots of cries before a lot of swooshing like a cape. Curious, I looked around and the smoke had dispersed a bit... Was that? Robin? I watched as the man with a yellow and black cape. He was beating these men mercilessly. I could hear bones breaking and blood splattering! He was kicking their asses! He smashed a man against a wall then pushed it along against the bricks, making the man scream out in pain. Eventually, they were all unconscious and knocked out, but one, who tried getting in his car. But he hadn't sat down for two seconds before Robin had smashed through his window. He pulled him out of the car and hit him with his staff again and again and again... and again.  
"Hey! Whoa, whoa whoa!" I called out, worried he'd kill him. "Don't kill him!"  
"I'm no- Who the fuck are you? Are you a part of this?" He questioned, stepping away from the barely breaking man on the floor.  
"What? No. No, I heard what was happening and came to see what was going on? Are you okay?" I asked him, worried.  
"Am I okay?" He frowned through his black mask.  
"They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?" I asked, concerned.  
"People aren't usually asking me that..." Robin admitted.  
"Maybe they should. Who are these people?"  
"Bad. They'll be going away for a long time, hopefully." He answered. "What are you doing out here so late? It's dangerous around here."  
"I know, but I live around here. I was just bringing back some shopping." I answered.  
"You live here? You're just a kid." He muttered.  
"I didn't have much choice." I shrugged. "Where's Batman? Aren't you two a team?"  
"Fuck Batman." He growled.  
"You look hurt." I mentioned, noticing a bruise on his face.  
"That's nothing..." He said.  
"Why do you do this?" I asked, stepping a bit closer.  
"Who else will?" Robin whispered.  
"But if you don't have Batman... You're doing this on your own?" I realised. He nodded. "I know about isolation. I've had to force myself into isolation for years. If you have a choice, don't let it happen." I advised him.  
"Why have you isolated yourself?" Robin asked.  
"You're not the only one with secrets." I shrugged. Then something unexpected happened. Robin cradled my head and connected our lips! Shit... Did I let it happen? Is my power controlling Robin. I was trying my hardest to control it but Robin was still kissing me... And I didn't want him to stop. Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around my waist.  
"Hold on tight." He whispered before shooting his grappling hook upwards. We zoomed up until we were on a rooftop. 

I really tried to rein in my powers but Robin was still taking me to his own apartment building. It was very spacious but rather old and unkept. There was a lot of workout equipment around, clearly showing his dedication to 'Robin'. I didn't care too much though as Robin took me by the hand into his bedroom. There were massive windows that glowed yellow from the city lights below.  
"I'm putting a lot of trust in you, right now." Robin mentioned. He had a fairly large bed in the corner of his room which looked like the softest bed I had seen in maybe years.  
"I won't tell anyone. I don't even have anyone to tell." I sighed, sitting on the end of his bed.  
"Thank you." He said before taking off his mask. I watched as he stripped off his Robin outfit, piece by piece, until finally, he wore a black tank top and a pair of grey briefs. Without the costume I could see the shape of his body more clearly. His arms and legs were muscular, his pecs were bulging in his tank top and there was a nice lump in those briefs as well as a very perky butt.  
"Fuck, you're sexy..." I whispered.  
"You too, baby..." Robin smirked before pushing me back onto the bed and connecting our lips once again. Soon, he was on top of me, on the bed and our hands were all over each other's bodies. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was about to get fucked by Robin! Gotham's Dark Knight's old sidekick! We hungrily kissed each other and at this point, I let my power run wild. His body was grinding against mine as my legs wrapped around his waist.  
"Wait... Wait.. What do I call you?" I muttered, breaking our kiss.  
"Oh... You can call me Grayson." He answered. "What about you?"  
"Felix."  
"Nice to meet you." He said before gripping the corners of my shirt and pulling it straight off, then resuming the kiss. 

He felt big, judging from the bulge that was rubbing against me. He was incredible at kissing, his lips and tongue felt as rough yet elegant as his fighting. I pulled at his tank top until he finally parted our lips long enough for me to tug it over his head, and then throw it across the room. I barely had a chance to look at him before he resumed the kiss, but my hands made sure to have a good feel around. His muscular body was incredible, running my fingertips over his defined abs made my cock throb in my pants.  
"I-I want you so bad..." I whimpered as he began kissing down my neck.  
"I want you too, Felix..." Grayson said, continuing to kiss down my body and starting to unbutton my jeans. He pulled them off, along with my boxers. My 7 and a half inch dick was freed. However, Grayson wasn't interested. Instead, he flipped me over, onto my front, so he could have a nice view of my ass. "Fuuuuckkkk, that's a nice ass." He commented, giving it a slap.  
"Mmmmm, give it to me." I whimpered, giving it a shake. Grayson spread my cheeks apart and let his face dive in. "Hoooooly fuck..." I groaned as I felt his tongue hungrily begin devouring my asshole. I was practically hugging the pillow as I moaned, feeling the sidekick's mouth eat me out. I couldn't believe this was actually happening, but I certainly didn't want it to stop. 

Eventually, he pulled his tongue back out. I looked over my shoulder and watched as he stood by the bed and let his briefs fall to the floor. Fuck. He stood there, naked, with his muscular body and huge cock on full display. That looked to be 9 and a half inches of meat, fully erect and ready to pound my ass.  
"Make it wet." He instructed me, with a voice dripping in lust. Eagerly, I crawled to the end of the bed but before I could taste his fat cock, he gripped me by the hair and pulled me upwards, so he could kiss me again. He made out with me, lustfully, before he finally parted lips so he could wrap his arms around my waist. Then he lifted and spun me around, so I was upside down, and he held me in the air close to him. I was face to face with his hard cock. "You know what to do." He said before burying his face back into my ass. Fuck, this was amazing. I opened my lips and took his long cock into my mouth. I had never sucked upside down, but I suppose there was a first time for everything... I had also never given a blowjob to a superhero. I thrusted my head back and forth, choking slightly on the incredible shaft, while I felt his tongue resuming its original task of eating me out. His hips would thrust into me every now and then, making me drool around his meaty shaft. I could begin to taste some of his precum leak out.  
"Fuuuck, you're good..." Grayson growled, still holding me up with ease. I was holding onto his muscular thighs too, to make it a bit easier on him.  
"You're so big..." I said, taking a breather.  
"Mmmm, I bet you're tight, too." Grayson said before suddenly throwing me back onto the bed. 

"Hands and knees." He instructed me as he walked over to his nightstand. He took out a bottle of lube.  
"You should add that to your utility belt." I smirked, half amused, now on my hands and knees.  
"I fight my enemies, not fuck 'em." Grayson told me before leaning down and giving me a kiss.  
"Good to know." I said, blushing slightly. After he lubed up his cock and my ass, he got behind me, on his knees and slapped his cock against my ass.  
"You want it?" He asked.  
"Yeah, baby, I do..." I nodded, desperate.  
"Yeah? You want me to fuck you?" Grayson continued, rubbing it against my hole.  
"I need it! I need you to fuck me!" I begged.  
"Good boy." He said before thrusting into me.  
"FUCK!" I cried out as I felt almost all inches inside me at once. "Shiiiiiiit!!!" I winced, feeling the intense pain.  
"Sorry, I like it rough." Grayson smirked, before gripping my hips and putting whatever was left left deep inside me.  
"Fuck... Coulda fuckin warned me..." I half laughed, knuckles white as they held onto the bed sheets.  
"Where's the fun in that?" Grayson said before beginning to thrust back and forth.  
"Mmmmmm, good point... Ohhh fuck me..." I said, feeling my ass get emptier, then fuller, then emptier again.  
"You like that, baby?" He muttered.  
"Fuck yeah..." I said before thrusting back onto his shaft.  
"Oooooh, yeah, I knew you could take it." He said, gripping the back of my hair and forcing my head upwards, so I'd arch my back more. He thrusted hard and fast and I just moaned loudly and incoherently. I was convinced we'd wake up the entire building, but I didn't care. Robin was fucking me. That was all that fucking mattered.  
"You feel so FUCKING GOOD!" I yelled.  
"You too, baby. You're so tight, it's incredible..." Grayson grunted before pulling me back even more so I was up against his body. He kissed me, or at least pressed his mouth against mine. It was difficult for us both to focus on our kissing as we fucked, but our tongues and lips sloppily did their best. "Fuck baby... Fuck, I'm gonna cum..." He grunted.  
"Do it... Fucking do it... I want it..." I moaned, feeling close too. He took my cock in his hand and stroked me hard and fast and soon it was too much for me. I gripped his thighs again, as I needed something to hold onto, as I arched my back against him and began unloading onto his bed. "OH FUCK!!! Ohhhhh fuckkkkkk!!! Shit, shit, shit!!" I moaned loudly.  
"ARGH FUCK!" He thrusted every inch deep inside me and I felt his cock throb inside me. "Ohhhhhhhh fuck..." Grayson purred as he emptied his balls into me. 

When he was done, he pulled out of me and released his grip on my arms and I just fell onto the bed below.  
"Holy fuck..." I muttered, almost in shock. "I'll be feeling that for like a week.."  
"Ahaha, I'll be thinking about it for a months." Grayson half laughed before collapsing on the bed beside me.  
"I'm sure the Boy Wonder can get ass whenever he wants." I chuckled, rolling to look at him.  
"I can't exactly just let anyone know my identity. I really shouldn't have told you." Grayson admitted.  
"You shouldn't have. But I'll keep your secret, don't worry." I promised him. "I don't even have anyone to tell."  
"Thank you." Grayson said. "I hope to see you in the morning."  
"Are you kidding? This is a comfy bed. You'll have to kick me out if I leave." 

I woke up the next morning to the sound of an alarm blasting. As my eyes adjusted to the room, I remembered what had happened. I had been fucked by Robin, or Grayson.  
"Morning." Grayson muttered, rolling over to look at me.  
"What time is it?" I groaned, rubbing my face.  
"6."  
"6!?"  
"I have to get ready for work." Grayson shrugged, getting out of bed. "You can stay here for as long as you like. I'd rather you not go back to your apartment. You're safer here." He told me as he pulled on a pair of trousers. "Felix, you said you had secrets. Are they as dangerous as mine?" Grayson asked.  
"They could be." I admitted.  
"Tell me about it. I could help." He told me before turning a record player on. It was a very slow, calming tune.  
"It's... Hard to explain." I sighed as he picked up a cloth and went to the desk where his Robin costume was laid upon.  
"Just try."  
"Since I was 15 I could... Control men. But in a very specific way..." I said, sitting up in bed.  
"Control?" Grayson repeated, polishing his chest plate.  
"I can control a man's lust and desire and focus them at... Me... But I swear I didn't do it last night! Or... At least I tried to." I promised.  
"You didn't." Grayson assured me.  
"How can you be so sure?" I frowned.  
"I just know. I genuinely wanted you." Grayson said. I didn't believe him. "Try it now and I'll tell you if I feel a difference."  
"Are you sure?" I asked, worried.  
"Yeah." Grayson nodded. So, I focused my power on Grayson and I watched as he dropped the rag. "God you're sexy..." He growled before coming for me. However, before he got too close, I stopped the power, returning him back to normal. "Woah.." Grayson muttered, looking down at himself. "Yeah, I definitely did not feel that when I met you. Maybe when we were in bed together, though." He said with a small smirk.  
"Really? So when you invited me here, that was..."  
"Real, yes. I don't know why but I trust you." Grayson admitted.  
"Thank you." I said before getting out of bed and hugging him.  
"Listen... Although I trust you... I'm not good with commitment." Grayson confessed. "You can stay here for now just because I want you safe... But..."  
"It's okay, I understand." I nodded, taking a step back. "But listen... This power is hard to control. Sometimes it's happening without me even realising." I admitted.  
"I won't be complaining, I assure you." Grayson said with a cheeky smile. His phone suddenly began ranging and he put his finger on his lips before putting it on speaker.  
"Dick? It's me, Jessica. Make sure you're in early, we've found some footage you'll be keen to see." A lady's voice said. I couldn't help but crack a smile... Dick?  
"'I'm on my way, now." Grayson rolled his eyes before soon hanging up.  
"Dick?" I smirked.  
"Shut up." Grayson sighed. "I've heard it all before and if you wanna go down that road I suggest finding a new bed to sleep in, instead."  
"Nah, nope, nothing wrong with it." I giggled. "So... What is it that you do, exactly?"  
"I'm a detective." Grayson answered.  
"Makes sense." I shrugged. I watched as he got dressed in a nice white shirt and tie, and then also a black blazer. 

When Grayson left, I was left to the apartment. I took a shower, enjoying the warm water, and when I came out, I decided to explore the apartment a bit. I had another look at his legendary costume, gently running my fingers across it. I wondered into the living room where all the gym equipment was and noticed something by the front door. I walked over to see a poster for the 'Flying Graysons'. It was a drawn picture of a child and what looked to be his parents, who were swinging as trapeze artists. Dick was a circus kid? Thinking about it, it made sense, given his incredible agility. I was there for a long time. I underestimated how long Grayson would be at work. As I was watching TV, late that evening, I decided to do a bit of research. I looked up the 'Flying Graysons' to find out that his parents had actually died in a circus accident, that turned out to be murder.  
"Shit..." I muttered, almost wishing I hadn't found out. It was getting late when I got a text from Grayson.  
'Felix. I'm gonna send you an address. I need you to go there asap. Bring the costume in the bag on the desk.' 

I left the apartment and grabbed a taxi. Using my ability, but only a small amount, I managed to convince him to give me a lift for free. He touched my thigh a lot but I was used to it by now. We eventually arrived at what looked to be an abandoned warehouse type place.  
"Thank you." I said as I left the taxi.  
"When will I see you next baby." He smirked.  
"Later." I winked. I rolled my eyes when he left and following the instructions sent to me, I went to the garage. I came in and spotted Grayson's classic car parked inside. I was told to wait there. Eventually, a door opened and in came Grayson with a young girl, maybe in her late teens. She had black and purple hair and wore very dark clothes.  
"Felix, this is Rachael. Rachael, this is Felix." He introduced.  
"What's he doing here?" She questioned.  
"He's my friend. I trust him. Felix we have to go." Grayson informed me.  
"What's happened?" I asked.  
"I'll explain on the way." He answered as he put the bag I was holding into the boot (at the front of the car). The girl looked traumatised.  
"Is this yours?" Rachel asked, referring to the posh car.  
"Family heirloom." Grayson answered.  
"From the circus?" She asked. He looked over at, thinking I didn't know. "Not the one you're thinking." He told her. "Come on, let's go." I let Rachael go in front and I sat in the back and soon, we were driving out of Detroit. What was happening? Grayson soon explained that someone tried to kidnap this girl, after she had come to the police station. She believed there was something evil inside of her and somebody tried doing some kind of sacrificial ritual with her. If I had powers, it was possible she could as well. Apparently the evil thing inside her had not only killed but gutted one of the men who had captured her. Not only that, but her mother had been shot back in her home town and she was suspected for the murder, even though it was a gunshot to the head. I also explained what I was to Rachael, which I think made her feel a smidge better.  
"I can drop you off if you want me to, Felix. But we could really use your help." Grayson told me.  
"I've got nothing to lose... So, where are we going?" I asked, looking out the window.  
"Somewhere safe." Grayson answered.  
"My Mom says there's no such thing as monsters... I think she was wrong." Rachael said, sadly.


	2. Hawk & Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix, Dick and Rachel meet Hank and Dawn, in hopes of finding help.

Me, Dick and Rachel were sat in a diner, with an awkward tension. I was focusing on keeping the men's lust around me, making sure I didn't let it go out of control. Me and Dick sat one side of a booth, while the blue and black haired girl sat on the other.  
"Thank you." Dick said as a lady poured out some coffee for into his mug. "You want some hot chocolate or something?" He asked Rachel.  
"Just coffee. Black." She answered, simply.  
"I bet they have marshmallows?" Dick tried.  
"I'm not a kid, okay?" Rachel argued.  
"Okay, same for the lady." Dick told the waitress.  
"I'll have a hot chcolate." I said to our server as she poured coffee out into a second mug, wanting marshmallows myself.  
"My mom didn't like me to drink coffee." Rachel said after the waitress left. She took the sugar container at our table and just poured and poured and poured it into her coffee. Dick and I exchanged looks.  
"Sweet tooth too, then?" I half laughed, awkwardly. She stayed silent as she stirred it with a big dinner spoon.  
"Rachel... Has anything like... Like what happened ever happened before?" Dick asked.  
"No. Not like that." Rachel answered. "I didn't mean to kill that guy."  
"How did you kill that guy?" Dick questioned but Rachel took a sip of her sugary coffee instead. "We're gonna see some old friends of mine. They're safe." He told her. "They'll give us a place to lie low for a second, get our heads together. Figure out what to do next."  
"You're scared, aren't you?" I asked, noticing she was hesitant. "It's okay, I understand. But right now, we don't have time to be scared and we gotta keep moving." I explained.  
"No one's gonna get you. Okay? I promise." Dick assured her.  
"Where else am I going anyway?" Rachel shrugged. 

That night we arrived at a motel for the night. Rachel and I were chilling in the room - she was watching Game of Thrones, while Dick was outside. However, he soon came in.  
"You guys want pizza?" He asked.  
"Okay." Rachel mumbled.  
"Yes please." I nodded.  
"You're coming with me to get them, then." Dick told me.  
"Sure thing." I smiled.  
"You want anything on it?" Dick asked Rachel but she ignored him. "Don't let anyone in." He told her. "Is that Game of Thrones? Should you be watching that?" She just glared at him.  
"Let's just go." I sighed, putting on a jacket.  
"Just don't get pineapple on it." Rachel said as I opened the door.  
"Obviously." I scoffed before Dick and I left. 

"She is a little ray of sunshine." I said, sarcastically, sat in Dick's car as we drove on the road.  
"Felix." Dick tutted.  
"Is what we're doing smart?" I asked him, unsure.  
"Do you have any better plans?" Dick asked.  
"Well no." I admitted, before his phone suddenly rang. "One moment..." He picked it up. "Grayson.... Working on a case.... The uniform, who was he? .... Could you forward me everything you got so far?" Then soon he hung up again.  
"Work?" I guessed. "Batman?!"  
"My other work." Dick rolled his eyes.  
"Oh... So who are we meeting up with tomorrow? I deserve to know." I asked.  
"I know. They're old friends of mine - Dawn and Hank." Dick nodded.  
"Old friends? Ooooh super friends?" I asked, eagerly.  
"Maybe..." Dick said, cracking a small smile.  
"Who?"  
"Ever heard of Hawk and Dove?" Dick asked.  
"NO WAY!" I blurted out, excitedly.  
"You need to calm down." Dick told me.  
"I'm calm. Wow... Wait, Hawk? Awh shit..." I groaned. "I'm already trying to not get you all lusty."'  
"I appreciate it. But they're all we have. When we get there and we get a bed to ourselves, you can relax and boost my lust if you want." Dick smirked, putting a hand on my thigh.  
"G-Good to know." I whispered. 

We eventually got the pizzas and brought them back to the motel. But when we came in, we didn't expect to see the scene waiting for us.  
"Rachel?" Dick called, not seeing her in the main room. A chair had been turned over though, and Dick's computer was on had printed a couple things.  
"Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven..." We could hear her praying, but she sounded scared. We followed the sound of her voice as I put down the pizzas, going towards the bathroom.  
"Rachel?" Dick said, turning the light on, to see Rachel crying in the bath, curled in a ball, surrounded by papers with crosses scribbled onto them.  
"What happened?!" I gasped, as Dick approached her.  
"No! Don't touch me! I don't want it getting out. No!" She panicked but Dick gave her a hug anyway, comforting her.  
"Come here. You're okay. Nothing bad's gonna happen to you. Don't worry. 

The next morning, we were on the road again. I hadn't spent so much time with a guy and trying to keep his lust under control like this, for a long time. It was hard. Even last night I couldn't do anything because Dick ended up sleeping beside Rachel for comfort.  
"According to those files, the man who went after you may have been a part of some doomsday cult. They apparently believe it's their destiny to prevent the end of the world." Dick explained. "Does that mean anything to you?"  
"Well, back when I was a kid, you know, I didn't get too angry or scared. 'Cause bad things happen." Rachel told him.  
"What kind of bad things?" I asked.  
"I guess I'm an orphan, too, now." Rachel sighed.  
"That billionaire, Bruce Wayne, he raised you?" She asked Dick.  
"Yeah."  
"Must've been cool."  
"It was... complicated." Dick admitted.  
"Does it ever go away?" Rachel asked.  
"What?"  
"The feeling you got left behind." Rachel answered.  
"Yeah." Dick nodded.  
"Not for me." I sighed.  
"Well... No, not entirely." Dick sighed.  
"You're gonna leave me too, aren't you?" Rachel asked.  
"No. No, I'm not gonna do that." 

We arrived in Washington, at an apartment complex. It was a pretty old looking building. Inside it was very modern, though, and pretty luxurious.  
"So, who are these guys?" I asked the obvious question.  
"Old friends." Dick answered. "Truth is, I haven't seen them for a long time." He said before knocking on the door. It opened and we saw a very pretty woman, with white hair tied into a tail over her shoulder.  
"Hey." Dick said.  
"Hi." She muttered.  
"Hello." I smiled.  
"I'm Rachel." The blue haired girl said, putting her hand out.  
"Dawn." The lady at the door introduced. It was weird. I could feel Dick's lust grow as he looked at Dawn.  
"Can we talk?" Dick asked.  
"You're about four years too late, but sure." Dawn nodded. 

We ended up on the apartment's rooftop, where there was a small hut filled with doves. Dick did his best to explain what happened as Rachel watched the birds, whilst I was sitting on the building's ledge.  
"She killed someone? She's just a kid." Dawn frowned.  
"Whoever they are, they've got people in the department. We needed somewhere safe to regroup... Think about what I'm going to do." Dick explained.  
"What about Bruce?" Dawn asked.  
"He's no good with kids." Dick scoffed and Dawn just nodded.  
"Cop, huh? That's one I never would've figured." She said before the two sat on a bench. I could practically feel Dick's lust, he must've had a past with her - at least a sexual one.  
"Does he... Know?" Dawn asked, looking over at me.  
"Yep. Don't worry, I'm good at keeping secrets." I winked.  
"How are you?" Dick asked.  
"We're great. Hank's feeling the life a little. Age waits for no man, and all that." Dove smiled.  
"How bad?" Dick asked.  
"Two fractures, three concussions in the last year and a herniated disc." Dawn answered.  
"Holy crap." I muttered.  
"We're still good out there, Dick. Really good." Dawn said. "But one slip-up..."  
"You should quit. You both should." Dick advised.  
"That's the plan. Soon as we take out these fun suppliers he's been obsessed with." Dawn nodded. "One more chance to do some good and he promised he's out. You could help us out."  
"I'm out of the life, Dawn." Dick told her. I suddenly felt another chunk of lust hit me. I looked over to see who I presumed was Hawk/Hank coming over. I battled his lust, keeping it calm - but I couldn't do the same to his anger.  
"Hey, what the hell are you doing here, Dick?" He questioned.  
"Hank." Dawn said.  
"I had a situation." Dick told him.  
"Nice little reunion you got going here." Hank continued.  
"You know it's not like that." Dick rolled his eyes.  
"Sure looks like it to me." Hank fired back.  
"Hank." Dawn said before gesturing towards both me and Rachel.  
"What the fuck?" Hank frowned.  
"Can we go back inside, please?" Dawn sighed.

That night, Dick, Dawn and I explained everything to Hank. However, when it got late, Dawn put Rachel in the spare room while Dick and I were getting the couches. Dick and I helped Rachel, however, get the bed made.  
"So, you and Dawn." I said to Duck as we tucked the sheets in.  
"No." He told me.  
"You realise I can feel your lust, right? So don't bother lying to me." I scoffed.  
"When we were kids." He sighed.  
"We're going to bed now, Felix." Dick said before we went to leave.  
"Why did you hurt her?" Rachel asked him, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"I didn't mean to..." Dick said, sadly.  
"That's not an excuse." Rachel told him.  
"Yeah, well, it's all in the past." Dick said.  
"Not for her." Rachel insisted.  
"Get some rest." He told her before leaving. I followed. 

Dick and I came into the living room, knackered. The couches were leather and had soft blankets laid upon them, along with pillows and cushions.  
"You okay?" Dick asked me as we sat down on a sofa together.  
"I guess. I'm used to sleeping on a shit mattress. This is practically a five star hotel in comparison." I scoffed.  
"I mean... With your... Power?" Dick asked.  
"I have a fucking headache." I admitted.  
"Well... If you need to, you can, urr... Y'know..?" Dick hinted.  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
"Yeah. I am." He said before leaning in and kissing me. I felt myself relax for the first time in 48 hours. And suddenly, Dick's mouth got a lot more hungry and desperate. He suddenly pushed me backwards onto the sofa. Our bodies entangled with each other as we made out, with him grinding on top of me. I pulled at the long sleeved top he had on until finally bring it up over his head. "Fuck, Felix, I missed this." He muttered, grabbing my own t-shirt and pulling it off me.  
"Me too..." I breathed before he crashed his lips against mine again. My hands ran over his muscular back as our tongues attacked each other. I began unbuttoning his pants as we made out, until he finally helped me out, and pulled them off his legs, along with his briefs. I also took my own off, so we were both completely naked. 

I pushed Dick over so that I could get on top of him and we resumed our kissing, feeling our hard cocks rub against each other.  
"I am so glad I met you." Dick whispered as I kissed down his chest.  
"Me too." I whispered, going down to his hard cock. I opened my lips and took it into my mouth, swallowing as much as I could.  
"Fuuuuuck yeaaaaaah..." He purred as I bobbed my head up and down. I felt his fingers grip my hair as I sucked on his cock, feeling it throb in my jaw. "Keep going, baby..." He moaned quietly. We couldn't be too loud - especially with Hank next door. I doubt I would be able to control his lust now. I slurped at the precum that was oozing out as I continued to give Robin head. He even began thrusting into my mouth, making me choke slightly from time to time. "Fuck... Fuck, c'mere." He pulled me by the hair upwards and kissed me, passionately. 

Dick rolled us over and he was soon on top of me, hungrily kissing me. I loved sex with Dick. It felt so different to any other man I had been with before. It felt a bit more real and legit. I didn't feel guilty about it. I wrapped my legs around Dick's waist and I felt the tip of his cock against my hole, between my cheeks.  
"You ready for this?" He asked me, breaking off my lips.  
"Fuck yes." I muttered. Soon, I felt him push his shaft into me, slowly filling me up. "Argh fuck... Still big..." I groaned.  
"You love it, though." Dick smirked.  
"Fuck yesss..." I said, gripping his shoulders. His hips soon began thrusting hard and fast, back and forth, making it hard for me to not moan too loudly.  
"Oh, shit, you feel so good, baby..." Dick groaned.  
"Fuck, you too... Fuck me, Grayson..." I whimpered, looking into his lustful eyes in the dim light as he continued thrusting into me. "Shit, that feels so good... Keep going..." I muttered.  
"Why the fuck would I stop?" Dick smirked, leaning down and kissing me again, passionately. I think it was mostly to keep me quiet in case anybody heard us - but I didn't mind. I loved his lips as he fucked me like an animal, it was like a new level of ecstasy. I could feel him taking out his stress on me and it felt incredible. "H-Harder..." I whimpered between kisses and his hips were soon like pistons, snapping back and forth, slapping his balls against me. I gripped his back, digging my nails into his skin slightly as I felt him fuck my prostate.  
"Yeah, you like that, baby, don't you? You like taking my cock." Dick growled into my neck as he continued.  
"Mmmm yeah, I love it... Mmmm... It feels so fucking good..." I muttered, feeling his breath against my neck. "I-I'm gonna cum..." I whimpered, feeling the approaching climax.  
"Fuck, me too... Cum for me, Felix... Do it!" Dick grunted.  
"Ah-Argh! Fuck! Oh fuck!" I moaned quietly as I began shooting onto my body and a bit onto his.  
"Oh fuck yeah... Take it! Oh fucking take it..." Dick groaned as I felt him fill my ass with his own load. When he was finished, he slowly pulled out and collapsed next to me. 

We both laid there, panting together. After I helped clean up the mess, we kinda cuddled on the couch together for a bit. I enjoyed his closeness, as he had his arms around me. That was until we heard his phone vibrate.  
"I need to get that." Dick said, sitting up.  
"Awwwh..." I whined. He picked up a very high tech laptop that had two red lights on the edge.  
"Is that your super computer?" I whispered.  
"Go to sleep, Felix." He rolled his eyes. He put it on the table and then looked down into the lights, which scanned his eyes and went green. "Well that was fucking cool." I scoffed as he opened it. Then he took out his phone, which looked equally as high tech.  
"Is that your super phone?" I whispered as it continued to vibrate. He ignored me and answered the call.  
"Hey, its me." He said. "I'll be there." 

Me, Rachel and Dawn came back from shopping, I was surprised to see how well the two ladies got on. It was nice to finally see Rachel smile for once. When we got back we, the two were talking about Game of Thrones.  
"Like the second to last one." Dawn was saying as we came through the door.  
"Yeah."  
"I mean, I've seen it. You're gonna love it."  
"Yeah?"  
"Why don't you go watch it right now?" Dawn suggested. "And take your shoes off."  
"Okay!" Rachel said, laughing, before going off into another room. "Thanks Khaleesi!" I helped Dawn our things away into cupboards.  
"So... You have powers as well, huh?" She asked me.  
"It's complicated." I shrugged.  
"What's you do with Rachel?" Dick asked, coming into the doorway. "You know, the sullen one?"  
"I didn't do anything with her. We just didn't treat her like a kid. She's a good girl." Dawn smiled. "Do you wanna take a look?" She asked me and Dick.  
"Urrr...?" I frowned.  
"At the case."

Dawn, Dick and I sat around a table, as she talked to us about their case on the weapon suppliers. She had a tablet that had diagrams and information showing.  
"The supplier's name is Bronson. He's moving small handguns. He's trying to corner the preteen market." She said before showing us a blueprint of a building. "Intel says they're making a new shipment tomorrow night on the docks and we think we can break the chain." Dawn explained. Dick opened his computer and brought up a map, then soon a loading bar saying 'analysing structure' appeared. Then it brought up different icons that looked like sub machine guns, handguns, AKs, grenades and bullets.  
"The famous Bird Computer." Dawn smirked.  
"AHAAA! It is a super computer!" I exclaimed, excitedly. Dawn looked at me, surprised. "Is it Wayne Enterprises Tech?" I asked Dick, curiously. Dick quietly laughed at my excitedness.  
"What happened between you two, you and Bruce?" Dawn asked him.  
"Dragons?! This show just got so much better!" Rachel's voice yelled down.  
"It's a big responsibility." Dawn said.  
"What?"  
"Taking her in. I know how healing it must be, doing what Bruce did for you when you lost your parents." Dawn said. "But taking care of a kid is complicated. You know that better than anyone."  
"I'm not taking her in. I'm not good at the 'staying with people' part. I don't have to tell you that. "Look, I know things are tight around here, so... I thought Alfred could give me some money, maybe help out a bit. Help out Rachel at the same time. Two birds with one stone. Well... Three, I guess." Dick explained.  
"Wait, you want to leave her here?" I frowned.  
"Just for a while, just until..."  
"Until when?" Dawn questioned.  
"You don't understand, Dawn. I'm no good at family. I can't..." Dick sighed. "You don't know what I've become."  
"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked before the Bird Computer beeped and scanned the building.  
"Dawn, do not hit this delivery. Look at the number of security contractors-"  
"Hey, don't change the subject." Dawn said, putting a hand on his wrist. "What do you mean, 'what you've become'?" She asked before the door opened.  
"Ah shit..." I said, feeling another big ball of lust I had to control, walk into the building. It was Hank. He walked in to see Dawn reeling her hand back.  
"Well isn't this cosy?" He said. He was wearing a black coat over an open red chequered shirt and a black tank top, then a pair of jeans.  
"Hey." Dawn said.  
"Just like the old days." Hank commented.  
"It can't be because I'm here. They're just talking things through." I assured him.  
"Come and go... Take what you want." Hank continued, getting angry.  
"Hank." Dawn said, trying to hold him back.  
"Don't touch me." Hank growled, moving Dawn aside. Dick suddenly shot up and tried to stop him from getting aggressive, but only did the opposite.  
"Stop!" Rachel said, coming over as well.  
"Seriously, guys, grow up!" I spat.  
"Don't you ever touch my girl!" Hank said, shoving Dick, who returned by slamming him up against a wall.  
"Stop!" Rachel yelled again before Hank pushed Dick up against the table. "STOOOOOOOOP!!!" Rachel suddenly screamed in a distorted, crazy voice, her eyes going black. The window suddenly smashed and glass flew everywhere. The two men certainly stopped and she looked in shock. "I'm sorry." She said before leaving the room.  
"Jesus." Hank muttered. 

As Dick and Dawn went to comfort Rachel, I decided to go talk to Hank about his anger issues. I found him in his bedroom, in a strop. He had taken off his coat and shirt and was just wearing the dark grey tank top.  
"You are a very angry person." I said, feeling his lust which was strangely high.  
"Don't fucking talk to me. I don't even know who you are." Hank growled.  
"Felix, mate." I rolled my eyes, shutting the door behind me.  
"Why the fuck did Dick bring you? Why the hell do you know who he is?" He questioned.  
"Oh, well... I have abilities too, so..." I shrugged.  
"So you're just his fuckboy, now? I heard you last night..." Hank asked.  
"Ahaha, do I sense some jealousy?" I smirked.  
"Shut the hell up."  
"Nah, I get it. Dick's hot. And he looks good in the Robin suit." I chuckled. "Is that why you get angry when you see him? Or... Lustful?" I asked.  
"Stop pretending like you know me. What even are your abilities?" He questioned.  
"Well... It's complicated. But I can sense men's temptations and desires." I said, deciding to avoid talking about how I can control it, too.  
"Oh, really? And what can you sense about mine?" Hank said, staring down at me. I focused on what I could feel from him for a second or two.  
"Umm... From what I can tell... That fight from Dick left you more aroused than angry... And... Now you're trying really hard not to... Fuck me." I discovered.  
"What the fuck kind of ability is that?" Hank said, looking embarassed.  
"I mean, if you wanna get it out of your system?" I suggested, placing a hand on his large, powerful chest. Suddenly, Hank gripped me by the shirt and smashed his lips hard against mine and began hungrily kissed me. Knowing he had voluntarily started this sexual encounter, I relaxed my control of his lust and I certainly felt a difference. His lips became increasingly more aggressive as he pushed me up against a wall. My feet lifted off the floor as he held me up, attacking my lips and grinding his crotch into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as his tongue went deep inside my mouth. His hands were firmly placed on my ass, squeezing hard. 

Eventually, Hank threw me onto his bed. I watched as he pulled off his tank top, exposing his incredible, beefy, muscular body. Then, he continued undressing, removing his pants and underwear, releasing his hard, thick 9 inch cock.  
"Fuck..." I muttered, staring at the naked superhero.  
"Get naked for me." He commanded. I quickly pulled off my t-shirt and my jeans and underwear, so we were now both, completely naked. Hank crawled onto the end, on top of me, and crashed our lips together. His hips began humping against me as we passionately made out, hands exploring each other's bodies. Then, suddenly, the Hawk flipped me over onto my front. "You have a nice ass." He muttered, spreading the cheeks.  
"Mmmm, fuck it..." I said, desperate.  
"Let's get you nice and ready first..." Hank smirked before burying his face into my cheeks. Hungrily, his tongue lapped up and ate me out and I had to be careful with how loudly I moaned, as Dawn was still somewhere in the apartment along with Dick and Rachel.  
"Oh fuck, that feels so good..." I whimpered, gripping onto the bed sheets. Every now and then he'd spank my ass hard, probably leaving a red mark. "Mmmm yeah... fuck..." I muttered, feeling his tongue fuck my hole. 

"Give me that mouth, boy." Hank growled, pulling his head out my ass. He flipped me back over into my back and then straddled my chest. He slapped the meaty cock against my face with the dirtiest smirk. "You want it, boy?"  
"Fuck yeah." I muttered, opening my mouth. He forced his cock down my throat and instantly made me choke on it, then began fucking my mouth hard and fast, bringing tears to my eyes as I tried to keep up with his size.  
"Yeah, fucking take it, you whore. Mmmmm, taste my cock. Choke on it..." Hank grunted, thrusting his hips back and forth. My hands gripped his strong thighs as I drooled around the shaft. "Fuuuuuck, that feels so gooooood..." Hank groaned, rolling his head back. 

"Shiiiit, I need to fuck you right now." He said, finally pulling out of my mouth after another couple minutes of me gagging.  
"Give it to me!" I panted. He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out the draw, then took out a bottle of lube. He coated his cock with it, before throwing my legs up onto his shoulders and aiming it straight at my ready hole. He didn't give me anymore warning before pushing his cock into me. "Ohhhhh fuck, that's big..." I whimpered, feeling his cock fill me up.  
"Yeaaaah, you love it don't you?" Hank smirked, beginning to thrust back and forth.  
"Oh fuck yeah... Mmmm fuck me, Hank." I moaned, gripping the bed sheets again as his hips started going faster. "Fuck that feels so good..."  
"Yeah, you love it, don't you? Oh fucking take it." Hank growled with nothing but lust in his eyes as he fucked me hard. "I wanted to do this the moment I saw you... Fuck, you make me so horny..."  
"Mmmmm yeah, I wanted your cock, too!" I moaned, feeling and hearing his balls slap against my skin.  
"Fuck, you're so tight... Shit..." Hank muttered as I saw his forehead shine with sweat.  
"It feels so good, holy shit..." I groaned, arching my back.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna cum..." Hank muttered after a few more minutes.  
"Do it... Cum inside me.." I pleaded, feeling my own climax approaching.  
"Argh fuck! Argh fuck yes!" Hank grunted, flooding my ass with a lot of cum. I arched my back and began shooting my own load all over myself.  
"Awwwh yeaaah, Hank! Oh fuck! Mmmmm..." I moaned, though still trying to be quiet, as I cummed beneath the boyfriend of the woman in the other room. I felt kinda bad but fuck, it felt good. 

When we both came down from our climax, I watched as Hank eagerly cleaned the cum off my body with his tongue.  
"That was amazing." Hank muttered before sharing a kiss with me.  
"You were. We'd better get dressed before someone comes in." I advised.  
"Yeah, you're probably right." Hank sighed. We both pulled our clothes back on and as I left, I focused on Hank's lust which was still pretty high and turned it down a bit, to keep him from doing anything he'd regret. 

Dick had gone and said goodnight to Rachel that night. She had managed to calm down, since. Meanwhile, I was setting the couches up for me and Dick - hoping we'd be able to have some fun while Dawn and Hank are out doing their mission. However, when Dick had come in, he had something to tell me.  
"Listen, I um... I have a Robin-situation." He told me.  
"You're gonna help Dawn and Hank, aren't you?" I realised.  
"Yeah. So, just get some rest and I should come back later tonight." Dick told me.  
"What if... What if I came with you?" I asked.  
"That's ridiculous. You've got no training and you're just a kid. No, that's not a good idea." Dick shook his head.  
"Dick, I can basically control men. And I'm good at being sneaky." I reasoned.  
"I dunno, Felix..." Dick sighed.  
"Well, I'm going with you, whether you like it or not." I told him, picking up my black jacket. 

We arrived at the warehouse and we could hear gunshots coming from inside.  
"You're not coming inside." Robin told me, dressed in the suit.  
"Oh, shut up." I rolled my eyes, heading towards the building, putting my hood up. I was afraid, sure, but I was confident in my ability. Robin and I sneaked into the building and decided to split up. I went upstairs, on a catwalk that went around the main room's walls, looking down upon a truck. Behind it, was a shot Hawk who was wincing in pain, next to Dove. They were pinned down, facing a line of men, pointing their guns at them. A man, who was dressed in a tweed jacket, came out from behind the truck, looking rather smug. He stood in front of a semi transparent curtain.  
"Where were we? Oh, yes..." Then he pulled out a pair of huge scissors. "I believe your pants were coming down." He said - I swear I had nothing to do with that. "This will be the worst and last pain you ever experience." A figure suddenly appeared behind the curtain, then Robin burst through. I watched as he put a hand over the man's mouth and he screamed, due to the fact Robin had stabbed the scissors into his groin. Using my ability, I made all the men below me get super horny, creating a distraction. They all looked down at their own crotches, as I gave them hardons. It gave Robin enough time to throw one of his shurikens directly into a man's eye. He screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. Men went to escape but they never stood a chance. One by one, they were taken down by Robin in horrible, violent ways, screaming. I decided I'd help Dove and Hawk get outta here. I came over to a chain that dangled all the way down to the main floor and used it to fall down safely.  
"Let's get you guys outta here." I said, coming over.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Hawk muttered.  
"We're going this way." I ignored him, helping Dawn help the huge man up. However, by the time we took a couple steps, Robin was standing there. He ripped his R shuriken out of the man's eye - making him scream again, before placing it back onto his chest.  
"You're welcome." He said, dramatically, before walking away.  
"Jesus... Come on." Dove said, before we continued helping the wounded man out. 

After getting out of their suits, we came back to the apartment in an intense, awkward silence. That was, until we reached the door.  
"You weren't kidding about having changed." Dawn said. "I've never seen you like that before." Hank opened the door and we stepped inside.  
"Rachel?" Dick said as I took my jacket off. "Rachel? Rachel?" He continued calling out but there was no response.  
"Roof?" I suggested.  
"We'll check the rooms." Dawn said before Dick and I headed up. We indeed found her by the pigeon house, brooding.  
"She's up here!" Dick called down, as we came out.  
"Whatcha doing?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I was worried." Dick added, but she remained silent. "Rach? What's wrong?" He asked before she pulled out an envelope.  
"You were gonna leave me here." She said. "You said you weren't, but you lied. You must lie a lot. You're good at it."  
"What's she talking about?" Hank asked, now also on the roof with Dawn. Rachel handed him the envelope.  
"Hank, don't read that. I-"  
"It's got my name on it." Hank cut him off. He began reading the letter. "What the fuck? You were gonna leave her here? You were gonna pay us?"  
"I don't think it's that simple." I told him.  
""I know you guys can watch out for her'." Hank quoted. "Seems pretty simple to me. You were gonna buy us?"  
"Hank, slow down. He's just trying to help." Dawn told him.  
"Wait, did you know about this?" Hank asked. "You saw what he did. He's a fucking psychopath!" The two spiralled into bickering.  
"Hey, Rachel, I was gonna come back for you." Dick said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She pushed it off.  
"Liar." She denied. "You were never coming back for me." We suddenly heard a door open and close.  
"Well hello, there, you five." We looked over to see... A family. A mum, a dad, a son and daughter. And they looked at us with the most eerie smiles.  
"Who the fuck are these guys?" Hank asked, approaching them. The Dad suddenly pushed him with an incredible strength.  
"Get her outta here." Dick told me.  
"Come on." I said to Rachel, bringing her away. The entire family had gone super nuts on the Superheroes, with a weird amount of strength and hunger for violence. "Get down." I said, bringing Rachel behind a ventilation system. "Wait here." I told her.  
"Don't leave!" She said but I stepped away from the system and did my best to control the lust of the Dad and the son... I tried controlling their desires but...  
"He's trying to control us!" The son yelled.  
"Get him!" The Dad growled. The mother and daughter came rushing over to me. I tried my best to defend myself, but with their ridiculous strength and weird fighting skills, the daughter managed to punch me directly in the eye, then the mother kick me over the edge of the building. Thankfully, I landed on the fire escape below.  
"Argh shit!" I grunted. I couldn't tell what was going on above as I put a hand over my throbbing eye, but I could hear lots of grunts and hits.  
"Hank!" I heard Dawn cry out, then a loud crash. Pigeons and dust bellowed from above, followed by Dawn's body!  
"Noooooooo!" Hank screamed. "Daaaaawn!" He yelled as she flew over me. I watched as Dawn collided into the concrete below.  
"Fuck!" I cried, panicking. I did my best to run down the fire escape, feeling dizzy and sick to my stomach. I approached her barely conscious body, as she bled out her mouth. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay." I said, kneeling beside her.  
"DAWN!!" Dick yelled from on top of the building before rushing down, too. "Dawn, Dawn. Hey." He checked her pulse as she gasped for air. "You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay."  
"I'm dying." She whispered making me break down into tears.  
"Dawn. Dawn!" Dick panicked. He began performing CPR, but I couldn't watch...


	3. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We discover a strange woman with pink hair who’s taken Rachel

Dawn was laying in a hospital bed, with tubes going into her mouth. We had no idea where Rachel was or who the fuck that family was that attacked us and took her. Dick and I waited outside her room, feeling lost and confused. But there was a serious silence between us. I had been checked on by doctors (whom I had to be careful of accidentally controlling their lust), by Dick’s request and other than some heavy bruises, I was pretty okay. We looked upon Dawn who was being watched over by Hank, who sat in the chair next to her, who soon spotted us on the other side of the window. He got up and slowly walked towards us. He opened the door and let it shut behind him.  
“Hank, I’m sorry. If I hadn’t-“  
“Who were they?” Hank questioned. “What the hell do they want with Rachel?”  
“I don’t know.” Dick said. “You take care of her. I will find them.” But Hank just nodded sadly and walked back into Dawn’s hospital room. Dick’s phone began ringing - he answered. “Grayson… Sorry. Caught me at a bad time… Yeah, something like that. What’s up? … About Rachel?” Dick was saying as we began heading out of the hospital. “... I’m on my way…” Then he stopped, looking saddened.  
“What’s happening?” I asked him.  
“Rachel was last spotted in a gas station not too far… But she left with a black woman with pink hair.” He told me.  
“What the fuck?” I frowned.  
“Listen, you should go home. I don’t want you getting hurt anymore.” Dick told me.  
“I don’t have a home. And I haven’t got anything to live for so fuck it. Let me come with you.” I argued. He sighed as we approached his car.  
“Fuck…”  
“Come on. You like me, I know you do. Lemme help.” I said with a smirk.  
“Fine. Just do as I say.” Dick told me.  
“Yes, sir.” I nodded before we both got in.

Dick and I were in his car as we drove fast on the road, with snow on either side of the tarmac, heading to this gas station. He was wearing a brown leather jacket over a dark grey top, while I was wearing the black hoodie and navy top beneath.  
“This car is really nice, by the way.” I said. “Is it like… The Robin-mobile?” I asked.  
“Y’know, sometimes I wanna just lunch you.” Dick sighed.  
“What? Have you thought about painting it red and green?” I smirked.  
“I had a Robin bike, actually.” Dick rolled his eyes.  
“Oh my God! No fucking way!” I laughed.  
“You’re ridiculous.” Dick shook his head.  
“I bet you’d look so hot on that. With you sexy costume on and everything.” I flirted.  
“Yeah, well… Not as good as you do.” Dick admitted. I could feel his lust gradually growing, naturally.  
“Are you getting horny, there, Dick?” I smirked, knowingly.  
“I hate that you can sense that.” Dick sighed.  
“I don’t blame you. You’re under a lot of stress. And you and I have fucked a couple times now, so when you look at me…” I reasoned, before reaching over and placing a hand on his thigh.  
“Dammit, Felix, I don’t think this is the time.” Dick told me.  
“I’d agree, but if your lust just keeps growing and growing it’s gonna be harder for me to keep it in check and I don’t know if we wanna risk me losing control in an important moment.” I pointed out, running the palm of my hand up his thigh and then feeling his growing cock inside his jeans.  
“Argh, fuck it!” He gave in, before pulling up on the side of the road. The moment the handbrake came on, he leaned over and smashed his lips against mine. He hungrily attacked my lips as we both undid our own seatbelts. As his tongue pushed through my lips, I was unbuttoning his jeans. Eventually, with a bit of help from Dick, we were able to push his jeans and briefs down his legs, letting his long cock free. 

“C’mere…” Dick muttered. He took off his leather jacket before lowering his chair and pushing it backwards, giving me the space to climb over. I straddled his lap as our lips crashed together again. We made out like we were starving for sexual activity. Dick’s hands began lifting my hoodie upwards, with my shirt, up over my head, then threw it into the backseat. We continued making out as I felt his hands grope my ass cheeks. I grabbed the hem of his top and pulled it upwards, over his head, then threw it at the back, adding to the pile of clothes. “You wanna ride me, baby?” Dick muttered.  
“Fuck yes…” I nodded, before going down to the floor of the car, between his legs, pulling his jeans further downwards. I took the base of the cock into my hand and wrapped my lips around the head.  
“Mmmm yeaaaah…” Dick groaned as I swallowed it, inch by inch. I began bobbing my head up and down on the hardening shaft. “Yeaaah, that feels good, baby…” He purred, gripping my hair and watching me suck his pole. I’d swirl my tongue around the head and licked up the underside, feeling the texture of the veins against it. I could smell the musky sweat from his balls as I tasted them, lapping at them and sucking gently, making the man moan in the driver’s seat.  
“Fuuucking hell, Felix…” He grunted.  
“You’re so big…” I whispered, stroking his cock.  
“Take those fucking pants off and ride me. Now.” Dick instructed me.  
“Yes sir.” I said. 

I pushed the pants off my legs, though a bit awkwardly due to lack of space. I straddled his lap again and we resumed making out again.  
“One moment, baby.” Dick said when I was about to aim his shaft. He leaned forward and opened the glove box, then took out a bottle of lube.  
“Wow… You were prepared.” I smirked.  
“You’d be surprised at how many people I’ve fucked in here.” Dick scoffed, squeezing some out onto his hand.  
“I dunno, I guessed you’d be a slut.” I smirked as he rubbed the lube onto his shaft.  
“We’ll see who’s the slut after you’re moaning my name as you fuck yourself on my cock.” Dick said, his eyes dark with just.  
“Point taken.” I said before lowering myself onto him. Inch by inch he was entering me. My nails dig into his shoulders as I went lower and lower.  
“Fuck, still tight…” Dick muttered.  
“Mmhmm… Even after Hank fucked my brains out.” I said, when everything was inside me.  
“You got fucked by Hank?” Dick said, surprised.  
“Not jealous are you?” I said with a cocky smirk, raising my hips slowly again.  
“Nope.” He said before slamming his hips upwards, pushing everything back inside me again.  
“Holy fuck!” I blurted out, pressing my forehead against his shoulder.  
“Yeah, that’s right, you fucking take it…” Dick growled, thrusting into me hard and fast, groping and spreading my asscheeks.  
“Oh fuck, yeah, Dick! It feels so good!” I moaned into his neck as he thrust into me like a wild animal.  
“Yeah, you love feeling me inside your hot, tight hole?” Dick grunted as I dropped my ass to meet his hips halfway.  
“Fuck yes, I do! Your cock feels so big inside me! Mmm fuck me!” I moaned. Every now and then a car drove past and just the thought of someone seeing us for that split second was such a turn on.  
“Kiss me!” He muttered. I gripped his hair and bashed my lips against his, so we could passionately make out. We moaned into each other’s mouths as we got sweatier and sweatier. He nibbled on my lips between aggressive kisses, wanting to make my lips swell up. He’d spank my ass hard, too, from time to time, which would make me whimper into his lips. Meanwhile, I was groping his pecs and pinching his nipples, feeling up his muscular body. After a while, he took one of my nipples into his mouth and began sucking on it hard.  
“Shit, Dick! That feels so fucking good…” I moaned as he continued thrusting up into me, gripping his hair as I fucked myself on his cock. When he switched to my other nipple, he also wrapped a set of fingers around my shaft and began stroking me off. “Fuck, Dick, you’re gonna make me cum…” I whimpered.  
“Fucking do it! Cum all over me while I breed you!” Dick growled before slamming into me even harder.  
“Oh, fuck! Fuck! Mmmm yeah!” I moaned out before shooting load after load onto Dick’s chest.  
“Yeaaaah that’s right! Cum all over me! Argh fuck!!” Dick grunted before plunging deep into me, hips raised off the chair. I felt his cock twitch and just as I had finished shooting, I could feel my ass being flooded. “Oh, fuck yeah, take it baby…” He groaned before his hips fell down onto the chair, finished. 

“Holy fuck…” I muttered, still feeling him inside me. “You’re such a talented fucker…” I panted before giving him a kiss.  
“Better than Hank?” Dick smirked.  
“Definitely.” I said before he kissed me again, more passionately.  
“Alright, baby, clean me up so we can get a move on.” Dick told me.  
“Sure you don’t wanna go another round?” I asked, moving my hips a bit on his cock that was still inside me.  
“Arrrgh, I wish, but no, we need to find Rachel.” Dick groaned.  
“Fine.” I sighed before using my tongue to lick my cum off his chest. 

We arrived at the gas station where police, a coroner’s van and firemen were hanging around, as the outside toilet building’s wall had a hole burned through.  
“Holy fuck…” I gasped as we parked up. We both stepped out of the car and Dick showed his badge to the other officers. I followed him over to a girdie, where a body was being bagged up. I saw it as they were zipping it up and it was completely charred. “Oh, fuck…” I shuddered, looking away. We went into the gas station and found a small office.  
“Keep lookout.” Dick told me. So I stood at the doorway as he went over to a desk, where an open laptop sat. He plugged a funky red and black USB stick into it.  
“Ooooh, is that the Robin-Hacker?” I asked.  
“Shush…” Dick rolled his eyes.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m downloading the security cam footage of what happened.” Dick answered. The USB stick started glowing green. When he was done, we went back to the car, where we could watch it. He pulled out this big tablet thing and turned it on. It had a whole bunch of different things going on, then placed his USB stick onto it. ‘TRANSFERRING FILES’ kept flashing on the screen. The USB began glowing blue, this time.  
“That looks badass.” I said. He began playing the video. We could see the outside of the petrol station, facing the road. I watched him fast forward it and we soon saw Rachel and what looked like the Dad of the family from before walking towards the public bathroom which was just off screen. And then later, a car parked up outside and the woman with pink hair and a shiny purple dress came out. She walked towards the public toilet (off screen) and suddenly, a plume or smoke bellowed out from the side of the screen. Then the woman and Rachel walked over to the car. Dick zoomed in and we watched as she held the door open for Rachel.  
“Who the fuck is that?” I muttered.  
“I don’t know…” Dick said, zooming into the license plate. He sighed and looked like he was contemplating something. Then he hit a button and looked straight into a red light.  
‘SECURE NETWORK ACCESS  
RETINA SCAN REQUIRED’ I watched as it scanned his eyes.  
“Holy shit this is the coolest.” I blurted out. I watched as he looked to be using some kind of satellite system to be tracking down the license plate.  
“St. Paul’s Convent?” Dick frowned.  
“Y’know a convent is the last place I expected a pyro pink haired woman to take our demon friend.” I said.

We made our way to Ohio, where the Convent was, but the car ended up moving away from it, to a rollerskating place nearby called ‘Scooters’. We parked up on the icy road and then made our way inside.  
“Shit…” I said, feeling the intense wave of lust from all the people inside I’d have to keep control of.  
“What?” Dick asked.  
“Horny teenagers.” I sighed.  
“Ah…” Dick said. Inside was full of neon lights and it seemed half the building was an arcade. We looked around before finding the pink haired lady at the jukebox. “Excuse me? Hey. I gotta talk to you.” Dick said to the woman.  
“Yeah, take a number.” She said, dismissively.  
“No, we need to talk about Rachel.” I told her.  
“You’re Dick and Felix from Detroit.” She realised, turning around. She looked very pretty. She was wearing a fur coat over a shiny purple dress, had her magenta curly hair, a green and gold necklace and some fierce makeup.  
“Where is she?” Dick asked.  
“Found her.” I said. I spotted her standing by one of the arcade machines, next to a particularly cute, Asian boy with green hair, wearing a white and red leather jacket. I felt a different kind of lust from him, it was almost animalistic.  
“Hey, come on, we’re going home.” Dick said as we walked over to her.  
“What are you doing here?” She questioned.  
“Now is not the time, okay?” Dick said.  
“Why are you here?” Rachel asked.  
“Let’s talk about this somewhere else. Shit, the lust in this room…” I said, trying my best.  
“Lust?” The green haired boy asked before I decided to head out, followed by Dick and the pink haired lady. 

“Rachel, we need to get you somewhere safe.” Dick told her as we headed out.  
“Do you know who sent that weird family after her?” The pink haired lady asked.  
“Who are you?” I asked.  
“I don’t know. But somehow Rachel’s the key to me figuring me out.” She answered.  
“Is that why you kidnapped her?” Dick asked.  
“She didn’t kidnap me. She saved me.” Rachel corrected. We came out the doors into the cold air and down the steps into the parking lot. “How’s Dawn? Is she..?”  
“Rachel.”  
“I read what happened online. Is she gonna be okay?” Rachel asked.  
“Who’s Dawn?” The lady with pink hair asked.  
“I really can’t talk about this right now, okay?” Dick said. “The cops are looking for you. They think you killed your Mom.”  
“That’s news.” The pink haired lady commented.  
“I may have failed to mention-“  
“And they’re looking for you, too.” I told the lady.  
“Assault on multiple officers. Arson. Not to mention kidnapping.” Dick listed.  
“Like I said, she didn’t kidnap me!” Rachel argued. “She saved me. When you didn’t.”  
“Well, that’s technically true… Dick.” The lady said.  
“Gee, that’s a new one.” Dick rolled his eyes.  
“I’m not going without her.” Rachel told us.  
“What she said.” The lady said.  
“Can you please tell me what the hell is going on?” Dick asked.  
“You left me.”  
“No, I didn’t.”  
“You might as well have. You were going to.”  
“Rachel, I wasn’t.”  
“I read the note.”  
“Look-“  
“You were just gonna leave me with them?”  
“I just needed time to figure things out.”  
“Stop.”  
“Rachel.”  
“STOP LYING!” Her eyes went black, her skin went paler and her voice sounded deeper and distorted. Windows on all the surrounding cars smashed into pieces, setting several alarms off. “I NEED TO GO BACK TO THE SISTERS!” She growled, before going back to her normal self.  
“Okay… Okay, come on.” Dick said before we quickly rushed to the car. 

I felt like I was gonna self combust as I sat in the reception of the Convent, being a gay man who can make any other man fuck me anytime I want. Rachel was in the church part, with Dick. Meanwhile Kory, the lady we had just met, sat next to me.  
“So you… Can control a man’s lust?” She asked me.  
“Pretty much.” I nodded.  
“That must be hard not to abuse.” Kory half laughed.  
“You have no idea.” I sighed.  
“How long have you had it?”  
“Ever since puberty.” I said.  
“Have you used them on your cop-toy?” Kory smirked.  
“Didn’t need to.” I scoffed.  
“Niiiiiice.” Kory chuckled. “I’m gonna take a whizz.” She said before getting up and leaving. I sighed as I looked around, seeing the sisters walking around. At least I didn’t have to control so much lust at once anymore. Then, suddenly, I heard a car revving. It sounded too familiar. I peered over the window I was sat beside and spotted Kory in Dick’s car, soon speeding away.  
“Shit!” I muttered. I shot to my feet and ran to find Dick.  
“She’s stolen your car!” I blurted out as I found him leaving the church on his own.  
“What?”  
“Kory! She just drove off!” I told him.  
“Fuck. Stay here. Look after Rachel. I’ll find my damn car.” Dick told me “Give her a minute though. She needs some space.” 

I gave her half an hour and decided to come back and see her in the church… However when I went inside, it was completely deserted. I nervously began asking around the sisters, for where Rachel might be, but they were all very vague about it.  
“She’s in a safe place.”  
“God is with her.”  
“She’s where she belongs.” But no real answer. I kept looking around, trying to explore every room possible. Would she have run away? But why? She wanted to come here in the first place, didn’t she? I was beginning to panic… I only had one job, and that was to look after Rachel and I immediately lost her!  
“You!” I finally found the main sister who we had met initially.  
“Still here, dear?” She asked, surprised.  
“Where is she? Rachel?” I questioned.  
“She’s with our lord and sav-“  
“Cut the bullocks, where is she?!” I snapped before suddenly, a huge, deafening explosion erupted from the other side of the building.  
“Fuck…” I muttered. I ran out of the Convent and to the side of the building where a massive plums of smoke bellowed out of the firey hole, which took up about a quarter of the entire Convent. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” I panicked, trying to imagine where she might be. But then suddenly, I felt it. That unique kind of lust I had only felt once before… The animalistic lust… The green haired boy. It was faint and coming from the forest. Perhaps he was part of this? Perhaps he saw where she went? Deciding this was my only lead, I tried my best to track down the lust.

I came to the outskirts of the forest and began scanning the area, desperately trying to find where the green haired boy might be.  
“Hello? Anybody here?” I called out. To try and see if I could find him easier, I tried boosting his lust, so that he would move towards my direction a bit. The lust I could feel gradually got stronger and stronger. I kept looking until finally… I heard a growl. I turned around to see… A green tiger. “Whoa-Holy shit…” I blurted out, slipping on the snow and falling backwards, in pure panic. It chuffed as it looked at me. Gradually getting closer and closer. The animalistic lust was coming from the tiger! “Fuck, please don’t kill me…” I said, before the tiger paused and began shaking around, aggressively. I heard bones crunching and some squelching noise as it began deforming and moulding into another shape. It’s colour faded and the fur disappeared as it clawed the mud beneath it. “What the fuck?” I whispered before it finally turned into… The green haired boy. A completely naked green haired boy.  
“Argh. Damn, sorry about that. You were just… I was so horny and then you came over and…” He said, standing back up onto his feet. He looked... Really hot. He had a nice lean, kinda muscular body, not to mention he had a pretty long semi-hard cock.  
“I-Um… I… What?!” I stammered, in shock.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. You’re the guy from the Arcade, right?” He asked.  
“Yeah… Um… Do you not have any clothes?” I asked.  
“Oh shit, I forgot about that!” He suddenly realised, covering himself. “I was so horny, I-I’m not thinking straight…” He said, blushing.  
“So… What? Are you like a werewolf but a tiger instead?” I asked.  
“Kinda. Except I can do it whenever I want, I don’t need a full moon. Don’t tell anyone, though.” He told me.  
“Urrr… O-Okay. I don’t think they’d believe me anyway.” I half laughed, nervously.  
“I’m Gar, by the way.” He told me.  
“I’m Felix… Do you like… Want my jacket or…?” I asked.  
“That’s okay, my clothes aren’t far. I just… Shit, I need to get off…” Gar said, clearly unable to think about anything else.  
“Yeah, um… Sorry about that… That’s me… I have a power too, to control people’s lust. I could feel your presence and was trying to find you by using it, but I wasn’t expecting a Tiger to show up.” I admitted.  
“Whoa that’s awesome! How horny can you make me?” Gar asked.  
“As horny as I want.” I shrugged.  
“Do it.” He told me. I couldn’t help myself. Seeing him naked and looking so sexy was turning me on as well, despite having just thought I was about to die. So, I let go of his lust and let it go wild.  
“Ohhhhh my God, I need to fuck you!” Gar blurted out before pouncing on me. 

I was pushed flat on the frosty grass as he got on top of me, hungrily attacking my lips. I ran my hands all over his naked body as our tongues played together. I reached down and squeezed his bubble butt as he was grinding his hard 7 ½ inch cock into me. He broke the kiss so he could grip my hoodie and my shirt and start pulling them up over my head. However, now that he was leaning back I noticed that he was going slightly green and his eyes were almost like glowing emeralds.  
“Whoa, are you okay?” I asked, worried.  
“Yeah, why? Oh, right! Sorry, I get like this when I get aroused. I swear I won’t turn into a tiger on you, though.” He assured me.  
“That’s all I need to hear.” I half laughed before pulling his head down into another kiss. My hands ran across his green skin as he began undoing my pants. Finally, he pulled them off with my boxers, leaving us both naked. I felt the cold, frosty grass beneath me as we crashed our lips together again. However, this time, he seemed even more hungrier, growling into the kiss, until finally rolling us over so I was on top. I knew what he wanted. I began travelling down his body, leaving a trail of kisses down his faded green neck before coming to a hard, darker green nipple and taking it into my mouth.  
“Mmmmm… Yeaaah…” He said as I sucked on it. “That feels goooood, Felix…” Gar breathed before I moved to the next nipple. 

The green skin was turning me on, a lot. It was so different. I continued planting kisses down his faint abs before coming to his hard as rock cock. It was an even deeper green, until the very tip, which was more pinkish. I opened my mouth and wrapped my lips around his beast and began swallowing it as much as possible.  
“Ohhhhh fuckkkk yeaaaah, Felix.” Gar groaned, gripping my hair. I began bobbing my head up and down, drooling around the cock as I sucked him off.  
“G-Gimme your ass…” Gar muttered.  
“Mmmph…” I nodded around his cock before rotating around so that I could put my ass towards his face.  
“Whoa, did someone fill you up before me?” Gar noticed the cum still waiting in my ass.  
“Maybe.” I smirked, coming off his cock.  
“First , he had a big load, clearly.” Gar said before spreading my cheeks and beginning to hungrily eat me out.  
“Fuck, that feels good…” I muttered before taking his cock back into my mouth. I felt his warm tongue lick me out as I drooled around his shaft, tasting the precum leak out. He was giving a deep growl as he was spreading my ass cheeks and fucking me with his tongue. “Shit, I need you to fuck me…” I muttered.  
“Then what are we waiting for?” Gar said.

Soon, I was on my back in the cold grass with Gar on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he aimed his cock into me, looking down at me with his glowing green eyes.  
“You ready baby? ‘Cause if you say no, I don’t know if I’ll be able to resist fucking you like an animal, anyway.” Gar admitted.  
“I’m ready. Fuck me.” I told him.  
“That’s what I like to hear.” Gar smirked before SLAM! Every inch was inside me, almost all at once, with no hesitation.  
“HOLY SHIT!” I cried out, arching my back.  
“Oh fuck yeaaaaah, that’s nice and tight…” Gar growled, balls deep.  
“Christ, you’re big…” I whimpered.  
“Told you I was gonna fuck you like an animal.” Gar said before reeling his hips back until only the tip of him was inside me, then slamming back into me. “Ffffuck yeaaaah… And you’re gonna take it…” Gar added.  
“Fuck yeah, I am. Give it to me!” I told him. I watched as the green skinned and haired boy began wildly thrusting into me, fucking me almost animalistically.  
“Fuck yeah, you like that? Getting fucked in the middle of a forest by a teenager?” Gar grunted.  
“Wait- How old are you?” I asked, realising.  
“16.”  
“Argh, fuck it, it feels too good to tell you to stop…” I muttered.  
“Fuck yeah it does…” Gar moaned before leaning down and kissing me. He fucked me hard and fast as we made out, sloppily. I was digging my nails into his shoulders as he nibbled on my bottom lip, making me moan. “Want me to cum inside you? Like the previous dude who used you?” Gar said inbetween kisses on my neck… For a 16 year old, he seemed very good at dirty talking and fucking.  
“Fuck yeah, cum inside me Gar… Fill me up…” I moaned.  
“I will, but you’re cumming first.” Gar decided, taking my cock in his hand and stroking it hard and fast.  
“A-Argh shit…” I spluttered as I felt my climax quickly approaching as I looked into his glowing eyes and heard his low growl. “A-ARGH FUCK!! Mmmmm fuck yes! Ohhhh yeaaaaah, Gar!” I moaned loudly, arching my back up as I began cumming on myself.  
“Oh fuck yeah! Cum all over yourself! Yeaaaaah… Such a slut… Shit I’m gonna cum…” Gar groaned.  
“Do it! Cum inside me Gar! I need it!” I begged.  
“Ohhh fuuuuucccckkkkk yeaaaaaaah…” Gar moaned loudly in the forest, not far from the building full of sisters, as he cummed deep inside my ass. “Ohhhh fuck yeaaaah… Take it all…” Gar moaned. 

When he was finished, Gar pulled out of me and his skin slowly faded from green to his normal skin as he collapsed next to me.  
“Shit… That was amazing.” Gar panted.  
“First time?” I asked, curious.  
“Ummm… Not quite.” Gar shrugged.  
“What do you mean?” I frowned before we suddenly heard running footsteps. We looked across the forest see Rachel, bolting through. Thankfully, she hadn’t seen us and ran past. “Shit! We need to stop her.” I said.  
“Lemme clean you up, quick.” Gar said before quickly licking the cum off my body.  
“Go after her. I’ll catch up.” I told him.  
“But I’m naked.” Gar frowned.  
“Go tiger.” I instructed.  
“Argh, fine.” He sighed. I watched as the cute teenager slowly deformed and shape shifted back into an emerald tiger. I couldn’t help but feel nervous again, as the beast looked at me. But it gave a small nod before heading off after Rachel. I quickly gathered my clothes and got dressed, before chasing after them both, too.


	4. Doom Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Rachel discover a mansion filled with very peculiar people...

I tried to catch up to the green tiger, sprinting through the snowy woods until I finally found Rachel and the animal. She looked terrified.  
“It’s okay, Rachel!” I told her. “Turn back.” I told Gar. We watched him go behind a dried up bush as he transformed.   
“ARRAAAGHH!” He grunted before standing up straight, as a human, but had pulled on the clothes he had clearly stashed away. His green hair stood out in the white surroundings. He wore a white and red leather jacket, which had a green paw print on one of the shoulders. He also had a pair of jeans on.  
“How-How did you-?”  
“Don’t worry, he doesn’t bite.” I assured Rachel as Gar came back over with a bag around his shoulder now.   
“Well? Come on?” Gar said, taking my hand before we began running.   
“You’re gonna need to tell me what the hell happened back there!” I told Rachel.  
“I know a place we can hide in!” Gar said.

We found this old shed, which had clearly been untouched for a long time. We collected a bit of wood before going inside, and Gar lit a small campfire.   
“They imprisoned me. Locked me up in a room and the demon inside of me wasn’t happy.” Rachel explained.  
“It’s not far from here” Gar told us. “We’ll just warm up for a bit.”  
“What’s not too far from here? Where are we going?” I asked him.  
“Some place you two can chill.” Gar said sitting down with us by the fire.  
“I can’t chill. You don’t understand. I’m changing, I can feel it. And it’s getting worse.” Rachel told him.  
“Well, no worse than the crew I live with. Trust me.” Gar scoffed. “We’re urr… Special too.”   
“I’m not special. I’m dangerous.” Rachel corrected. “You saw what I did back there. I-“  
“And you saw what I did back there.” Gar reasoned.  
“And you know what I can do.” I added.   
“You’re not scared of me, right? Of us?” Gar asked.  
“No. No. I blew a roof off a church.” Rachel sighed. “And you’re still helping me, so…”   
“I got green hair.” Gar chuckled. “Freaks all around, I guess.” Then, there was a sudden gunshot that echoed in the distance. 

We rushed out and soon found two hunters approaching an already shot deer.   
“Well, I won’t miss this one.” One of them said, taking out his gun. But, Rachel ran out in front of them, getting in the way of the deer.   
“Leave it alone!” She barked.  
“What the hell? Where’d you come from?” The hunter asked her, not spotting me and Gar who were behind them.   
“Leave it alone.” Rachel repeated.  
“Go home, girl. Go on! Get!” The hunter said, angrily. Then, there was a low growl. I turned around to see Gar had transformed back into the green tiger. They panicked, falling backwards. One accidentally let off a shot and hit his friend in the arm.   
“ARGH YOU SHOT ME!” He cried out.  
“Get out of here!” I yelled. The two quickly scrambled and ran away, one clutching his forearm. As Rachel went to tend to the deer, Gar transformed back into a human, letting me see him go butt naked again.  
“Thanks for that, Tiger.” I smirked before he quietly kissed me. Then rushed behind a bit of a slope where he had left his clothes.   
“I’m sorry they did this to you.” Rachel said, gently stroking the dying animal.   
“I should’ve done more than a roar.” Gar sighed, coming over fully dressed again. “The truth is, I’ve never bitten anybody before. Blood grossed me out.”   
“That relieves me.” I told him.   
“It’s dead.” Rachel said, starting to cry.   
“You okay?” Gar asked, kneeling down beside her.   
“I’m sorry.” She sobbed.  
“Rachel. There is nothing evil about you. Nothing at all.” Gar whispered.  
“You don’t know that.” Rachel said.  
“Yeah I do. I have a pretty good instinct about this kind of thing. Come on.” Gar said, before standing back up again. 

We headed off and soon came across a giant mansion, simply sat in the middle of the woods. It looked huuuge.   
“Whoa… Of all the green tigers I could’ve met in the woods, I’m glad it was the rich one.” I scoffed, making Gar chuckle.  
“Come on.” We didn’t go in through the main entrance, though. Instead, Gar brought us over to the side of the building, where steps went down.   
“We’re going down there?” Rachel asked, nervously.  
“Oh, yeah. Cool, huh? Come on.” Gar smiled before heading down. I quickly followed the cutie, with Rachel behind me. He opened a heavy door before letting us through first.   
“So, what is this place?” Rachel asked as we came into a dark room.  
“I call it…” Gar said before turning a light on. “Nirvana.” It was beautiful. It was like a small arcade room, with gaming machines, toy bats dangling from the ceiling, leather couches and some funky lights. It was fucking awesome.  
“Holy shit this is awesome.” I half laughed.  
“You want a pop? I got everything.” Gar smiled. “Root beer? Orange Crush? Grape Crush?” He offered, going over to a fridge which had a blue, dim light.   
“Grape.”  
“Orange.” Rachel and I answered as we looked around. I spotted a tiger plushie, as well as some posters for video games. On the counter by Gar there were some toy dinosaurs. I came across a poster for ’Abbot and Lou Costello Newt Frankenstein’.   
“That’s an original. 1948. You ever see it?” Gar smiled.  
“Aren’t you a little young to be watching something so old?” Rachel asked.  
“You mean classic. I’ve got every ‘Abbott and Costello Meet a Monster’.” Gar grinned.  
“You’re a proper little geek, huh?” I smirked.   
“About classic films, vinyl and video games? Yeah, check, check and check.” Gar nodded, coming over and handing me the bottle of soda.  
“So where’d you get all this stuff?” Rachel asked, stretching an action figure with elastic arms.   
“Urrr, you know, around.” He said, taking it off her and exchanging it with her drink. “It’s vintage.” He said. “I don’t get out that much.” He admitted as I noticed a framed photo of Gar and what looked to be his parents. He had a natural black hair colour. “Yeah, they died.” Gar told me.   
“I’m sorry. I lost my parents too.” I told him, giving him a quick hug.  
“My Mom died too. She was all I had.” Rachel said.   
“So, who were the people you were with at the roller rink?” Gar asked.  
“Friends.” I answered.  
“So, if your parents are gone, um… Who lives here?” Rachel asked.  
“That is a complicated answer.” Gar admitted.   
“Gar!” We heard a voice yell out.   
“Uh oh...”  
“Who is the uh oh?” I asked.  
“The complicated answer.” Gar answered.   
“Gar! You down there?” The voice continued to call out.  
“Now you need to hide.” Gar said before bringing us towards a closet.  
“Hide?” I repeated.  
“From what?” Rachel asked.  
“Just hide! Please!” Gar hissed before we were shoved into the closet. Getting a bit worried, I began patting at my pocket, looking for my phone… Nothing. Shit! Where did it go? Did it fall out of my pocket when Gar and I fooled around in the forest? Rach looked worried so I took her hand in mine, as I felt a powerful ball of lust approach, along with heavy footsteps. I looked through the slate of the cupboard to see Gar pretending to be playing a video game with green headphones on.   
“Gar!” The same voice said. I could just about make out a figure but it was hard to see, especially as he was facing away.  
“Hey, Cliff. What’s up, dude?” Gar smiled, taking the headphones off.   
“Who were you talking to?”  
“Uh… Myself.” Gar answered.  
“Oh. Where were you today?” Cliff questioned. His voice sounded a bit metallic.  
“Down here. Duh.”   
“Bullshit. You went to town again.” He scowled before we saw a hand… It looked like it was made of copper! He was a fucking robot! Rach and I stepped back closer to the wall, suddenly intimidated.   
“My controller broke and I had to get a new one. Okay? I knew I could get there and back before Chief came home.” Gar argued, standing up.  
“Argh shit. Kiiiid!” Cliff sighed.   
“Relax. No one followed me.” Gar insisted. “Kept a low profile.”   
“You want to keep a low profile, you wear a hat.” Cliff told him.  
“Funny!” Gar said, sarcastically. “You know, that’s a good joke. I heard another good joke. Why was the robot mad? Because someone kept pushing his buttons.”   
“Ha ha, keep pushing them, there’ll be a green tiger-skinned rug in my bedroom.” Cliff threatened, almost like a big brother, though. “Dinner. One hour. Come tell Larry what you want, brat.” Cliff said before going to leave.  
“Okay. I’ll be up in a minute.” Gar said.  
“I was not put on this Earth to babysit.” Cliff said before we heard the door shut.   
“That was close.” Gar sighed with relief. “Three players?” He asked, going to get the remotes. Then suddenly, the cupboard doors swung open and we were face to face with two red, lit up eyes in the metal head.   
“GOTCHA!”   
“AAhhh!!!”

Rachel and I were being dragged upstairs into the house by the large robot. I wasn’t really sure what was gonna happen but I was scared - especially as I had no way of contacting Dick. I was also scared that I’d lose control of the lust of this robot, because I did not want this thing to pounce on me.   
“Come on, Cliff. It’s all right, man. They’re cool!” Gar told him as we came into a circular room with large windows.  
“I know. And they listen to all the right music and they’re just awesome.” Cliff said, sarcastically.  
“What is this place? Who are you people?” Rachel asked, worried.   
“Chief calls us the conventionally challenged.” Gar sighed. “And this place is-“  
“You need to go home, kids.” Cliff told us.   
“Are-Are you a robot or-?” Rachel asked.  
“Here we go…” Cliff grumbled.   
“He’s a robotman!” Gar grinned.  
“Oh, fuck me.” Cliff sighed.   
“Cliff was a race car driver. A pretty famous one, too. He got into a bad accident. His body was pretty much kaput. Chief managed to save his brain.” Gar explained before banging on Cliff’s head.   
“Knock it off!”  
“What little there was left of it.” Gar smirked.   
“Hey. They gotta go before the Chief gets home.” Cliff told him.   
“Who is this Chief?” I asked, curious.   
“Oh. Well, he’s the greatest doctor in the world.” Gar smiled. “Saved all of us.”   
“All of you? Who else lives here?” I asked, warily looking around.   
“Well, there’s-“ Gar began but Cliff stopped him.   
“You do realise this is supposed to be a secret, right? No, no, let me get this straight. You want the Chief, who just learned to walk again, to walk into your dumbassary.” Cliff yelled at Gar.  
“I thought maybe Chief could help her.” Gar defended.   
“You hate her that much?” Cliff said before he turned. I looked over to see that Rachel had disappeared.   
“Ah shit. Where’d she go?” Cliff asked me.  
“I don’t know! I was too busy being distracted by the Dalek and the fucking were-tiger.” I said, before going off to search for her with them. We came down this corridor and could hear some rock music playing. We followed the noise to soon find a kitchen. Inside was the chef, rocking out to music, whilst covered in bandages. Though, he did have shades on. He hadn’t noticed that behind her was Rachel, watching in shock.   
“Hey. Wow. Show’s over.” Cliff said. The chef turned around and despite the fact that we couldn’t see his face, he seemed shocked. He turned off the radio.  
“Who’s this?” He asked.  
“That’s Rachel and Felix.” Gar answered.   
“I was just showing them out.” Cliff said.   
“Out?” The chef repeated.  
“Before the Chief gets back.”  
“Are you invisible under there?” Rachel asked.  
“Wouldn’t that be nice?” The chef scoffed. “How do you like your steak? Unless you’re a vegan, which would break my heart.” The chef asked.  
“She’s not staying for dinner, Larry.” Cliff said, annoyed.  
“It’ll be fine. Chief is gonna until tomorrow. And even with Rita, we have plenty of good.” Larry assured him.  
“And I am hungry.” Rachel said.  
“And she is hungry.” Larry added.   
“It’s nice here.” She said looking up at me.  
“Right? Told ya.” Gar smiled.   
“Let’s take a vote.” Larry suggested before raising his arm. Gar raised his hand too.   
“Really?” Cliff sighed.  
“Great. Gar, go set the table.” Larry instructed. Gar excitedly danced towards the drawers of cutlery. 

Gar decided to take me away from the scene, I’m not exactly sure why but his hand was holding mine as we started going back down into his room, while Rachel was enjoying Cliff and Larry’s company.   
“I’m so glad you’re staying.” He smiled.  
“Look, Gar, we can't stay for too long, okay? I lost my phone and I’ll need to talk to my friend.” I told him.  
“Okay, but for now, I’d like to play with your power.” Gar smirked before closing and locking the door behind him.  
“Why didn’t you do that before?” I asked.  
“Cliff came barging in before I had the chance.” Gar reminded me.  
“What exactly do you want me to do?” I sighed as he brought me over to his couch.  
“I want you to make me super horny again.” He grinned.  
“Why?” I frowned.  
“Because… It felt really good. You’re amazing! You’re like… The best drug ever - except legal and safe.” Gar told me.  
“I don’t… I don’t think you understand, my ability can be really dangerous. I have to focus on people’s lust all the time, so that I don’t accidentally boost them. The moment I relax I could find myself being crushed by ro-bro.” I explained.   
“Oh… Shit…” Gar said, surprised.  
“And the more I have to keep control of it, the crappier my headache becomes. If I don’t get to release-“  
“So release it on me.” Gar smiled. “Lemme go wild.”   
“But… Dinner’s soon, isn’t it?” I asked.  
“Release it and you can gimme a quick blowie.” Gar suggested.  
“I don’t want you getting in trouble with Cliff. And Rachel-“ Before I could finish, Gar leaned in and crashed his lips against mine. I decided to give in. I released my gold on Gar’s lust - it felt like a pressure inside my head was released too. Gar’s kisses suddenly became a lot more aggressive and hungry as he pushed moved himself so that he was straddling me. I felt my own lust heighten as the cute boy’s tongue slipped through my lips as he grinded into me. I reached around and placed my hands on his round ass. He whipped off his leather jacket and threw it away as we hungrily kissed. He began tugging at my hoodie as well and soon pulled it off along with my shirt underneath.   
“Oh Felix, I’m glad I met you.” He said, his eyes already starting to go a bit green.   
“Same to you.” I said, lifting his shirt, seeing his skin slowly turn colour. Once the top was thrown away I placed my mouth around his nipple as it turned a dark emerald. I sucked on it as my hands continued to grope his ass and lower back, as he gyrated his hips into my crotch.  
“Fuck yeaaah… I love what you do to me…” Gar growled, gripping my hair as I nibbles on his hard nub. The boy gripped my hair and pulled me into another kiss and practically fucked my throat with his tongue - meanwhile I was unbuttoning his jeans. “Oh fuck, I need to cum…” Gar said before suddenly, he stood up on the couch in front of me. I looked up and watched him push down the denim jeans along with a pair of green boxer briefs. He let them fall around his ankles, freeing his long, cucumber-green cock. “Open your mouth.” Gar instructed. So, I did as he asked. I parted my lips and let him fill my mouth. Soon, I felt his shaven pubes brush against my nose - making me gag a bit. “Yeaaah baby, choke on it. Fuck, your mouth is so warm…” He groaned, beginning to thrust his hips back and forth, forcing me to take his veiny beast down my throat. However, I soon managed to take the whole cock without gagging as I got used to him fucking my skull. He was slowly going faster and faster, gripping my hair and enjoying it. “Fuck me, that feels so good! Shit!” Gar grunted as I ran my hands up and down his legs, then up to his perky butt. His green marbles were slapping against my chin as he force fed me his meat, again and again, making me drool from the corners of my mouth. I still had his previous cum deep in my ass, but I was ready to taste it this time. “Yeah, Felix! Take it! Fuck…” Gar moaned, going harder and faster. I looked up at him, seeing his verdant abs and jade nipples - who thought being green would be such a hot plus? His forehead was shimmering in sweat and judging from his face - he was close. “Yeah, take it, Felix! You’re gonna swallow every drop, aren’t you?” He said in a deep growl which was so unlike his innocent voice. I nodded on his cock. “Yeaaah, you’re so fucking amazing! Oh fuck…” Gar muttered as I was gripping his ass cheeks. Then finally, I felt the head of his cock twitch inside my mouth. “Ah shit! Mmmmmm Felix! Oh my God!” Gar roared, unloading load after load into my mouth. I swallowed every drop. I was expecting it to taste different for some reason - maybe like lime or apple to stick to the theme - but it was just like normal. I gulped it down and when he was finally finished, he dropped to his knees, sitting on my lap again, panting away. 

He laid into me, catching his breath as his skin went from green to normal. I wrapped my arms around him, letting him recover from his intense orgasm. It really did make me feel a lot better to be able to release someone’s lust like that.   
“You are… My new best friend…” He said, sitting up and smiling at me.  
“Am I?” I chuckled.  
“I dunno how you could ever be ashamed of a power like that. You made me feel fucking epic.” He beamed before kissing me, passionately. I smiled, amused, into his lips as he made out with me.  
“DINNER IS IN 15 MINUTES!” Cliff yelled through the door.  
“Fuck…” Gar sighed, breaking off.  
“Yeah, very fuck. I’m still rock hard, here.” I half laughed.  
“I promise I’ll take care of it tonight.” Gar winked, before getting up. “Do you want some new clothes? No offence but these are kinda gross.” He said, referring to my hoodie as he pulled his jeans and underwear back up.  
“I don’t like standing out. The more attention I get, the more sexual energy I have to suppress.” I reminded him.   
“Yeah, yeah, doesn’t mean you can’t look sexier.” Gar reasoned before coming to his wardrobe.   
“Well… What do you suggest?” I asked.  
“Hmmm… Wear this and this.” Gar suggested, before handing me a yellow jumper and a long blue trench coat.   
“Are you serious?” I asked, unsure.  
“You’ll look great.” He smiled. I sighed before putting on the jumper. “See? Colour! I can tell you love it so don’t pretend otherwise.” Gar chuckled.  
“I haven’t dressed like this since I was 14…” I admitted.  
“Just because you have this ability shouldn’t mean you can’t be happy.” Gar told me before pecking my lips. “C’mon, let’s go grab dinner.” 

We left Gar’s room and headed towards the dining room but as we walked past a staircase that went spiralled up a bit to the next floor, my new friend paused.  
“Oh, hang on… I’ll be right back.” He said before rushing up the stairs. I listened as he soon knocked on a door. “Rita? I don’t know if you’re feeling well enough to come down and join us for dinner, but um, we have guests.” I heard him say through the door. “I’d really love for you to meet them. If you think you can leave your room today. If not, it’s totally okay.” Gar soon returned with a tray of dirty dishes.  
“Who’s Rita?” I asked him as we continued our walk through the large mansion.  
“She’s… Well hopefully you’ll see.” He smiled.  
“Is she ill?” I asked, curious.  
“Kinda.” He nodded, vaguely. 

The dining room was in full swing. Rachel was taken by surprise by my wardrobe change, as Larry brought in dish after dish of food for the table. I had put my new jacket on the chair behind me. There were plates filled with different things such as salads, spaghetti, kebabs, burgers, seafood and there was even a toy dump truck filled with chicken wings and a small Ferris wheel filled with different nuts on each cart! There were pancakes and bacon and bread rolls and giant mountains of fries. Rachel sat beside me, already with a waffle on her plate. All right then… Let’s eat.” Gar smiled, on my other side. It was just the 5 of us. Cliff and Larry were across the table, both with different levels of excitement. I found myself getting a bit of a headache again as I tried to keep Cliff’s, Larry’s and Gar’s sex drives under control. I decided to take one of the burgers, when I noticed that the tin man was staring at Rachel.  
“For God’s sake, Cliff, stop staring at the poor girl.” Larry sighed, still wrapped in bandages. I noticed that there was a small slit though, where he could access his mouth, but I couldn’t see any kind of flesh.  
“So, are the waffles crispy on the outside and gooey a little bit on the inside with just the right amount of butter?” The robot asked.   
“They’re perfect.” Rachel nodded, smiling.  
“Yeaaah… Try the chicken.” He said. She took a bite out of the wing. “What’s that taste like?”   
“Crunchy and moist.” Rachel answered.  
“Oh, God! I used to love fried chicken!” Cliff whined. “I loved to eat, swim, loved to dance. I used to love dancing!”   
“You may not have taste buds or waterproof wiring but you got those legs. Why wouldn’t you be able to dance?” I asked.  
“Ah, forget it. You’re young. Nobody’s dancing with this.” Cliff sighed before banging his head.   
“I would. We could do the robot.” I smiled, before doing the movements with my arms, making Gar, Rachel and Larry laugh.  
“He can stay.” Cliff decided. Suddenly, the door opened and in came this stunning woman who looked like she was pulled right out of an old, classic movie. She had this beautiful scarlet dress on, with long white gloves, a pearl necklace and brown hair that went down to her shoulders. Bright red lipstick showed off her giant smile.  
“Sounds like everyone’s having fun.” She said, almost posing against the doorway. “I’m so sorry I’m late. I was putting myself together.” The woman smiled. “You know it takes some time.” She said, taking the largest turkey leg and putting it on her plate. “I hear we have guests from the outside. How wonderful.” She smiled before drowning her plate in spaghetti. “I’m Rita.”   
“Rachel.”  
“Felix.” We introduced ourselves.   
“Delighted.” Rita smiled adding waffles and onion rings to her already full plate. “I’m famished.” She said before finally sitting at the end of the table, by Rachel. Then, Cliff handed Rita a burger. “My condition requires a particularly high caloric intake.” Rita told us. “Can you pass the gravy please?” I took it and passed it down to Rachel, who passed it down to the peculiar woman. She drowned her food in it, making me cringe a bit. She took a big forkful of spaghetti. “Well this is absolutely delicious, Larry.” Rita smiled.  
“Someone kiss the chef.” Larry said.  
“Okay.” I smirked, intrigued by the mysterious man.   
“He’s sweet. Can we keep him?” Larry chuckled, however, I suddenly noticed something. Rita’s hand was shaking as she gripped the fork. I could hear gurgling and suddenly… Her cheek… It looked like it was melting and dropping. She burped.  
“Are you okay?” Rachel asked. She dropped her fork and covered her face, clearly ashamed.  
“Rita?” Larry said.  
“I, um… I should have stayed in bed.” Rita said. Rachel reaches over and placed her hand on the woman’s.   
“It’s okay. I’m not afraid of you.” Rachel promised, placing her second hand on the gloved one. Rita slowly lowered her hand, smiling, when suddenly the doors burst open, violently. A man in a long dark trench coat with a suit underneath, with grey hair and beard, came in.  
“Who is this?” He instantly asked, staring at Rachel and I.  
“Chief. I can explain.” Gar said, nervously. “Later. I have a new patient.” 

Everybody was putting on medical gloves except for Larry and Cliff - Rita even put on white overalls. Rachel and I stood at the top of this balcony that looked down into the basement they were in. It was like a complete lab. It was really kinda creepy though. It was dark and a bit dungeon-y. There was a medical bed in the centre with computer screens and medical equipment all around it. In the bed was an unconscious body, which was covered in a white blanket. It was really eerie.   
“Who is she?” Cliff asked as they came into the basement.   
“Her name is Shyleen Lao.” The Chief said. “Cliff, the O2, stat. Rita, run the IV. Gar, my case. Okay?” Gar came over with a briefcase and set it down on a table, before unlocking it. “Larry. Anytime.” Then the man in bandages and medical gloves pulled back the sheet to reveal a woman who looked almost like she was completely frozen. Like as if she had been shoved in a meat freezer for weeks.   
“She’s hot. Even for me.” Larry joked.  
“What happened to her?” I asked.  
“A protest she organised turned violent. A nearby tanker exploded. She was engulfed in liquid nitrogen. The doctors treating her said there was nothing they could do. But she is a good soul. One worth saving.” The Chief explained.  
“Poor thing.” Rita said.  
“The serum should help stabilise her body temperature.” The Chief said before injecting it into an IV bag, turning the liquid inside a dark blue. “There, I think.” The computer suddenly began beeping and the woman starting breathing heavily. At this point, I really wished I had my phone to call Dick.  
“What the fuck?” Cliff said.  
“Chief?” Larry asked. The body temperature was going lower and lower.  
“What’s going on?” Gar asked.   
“Her body is reacting to the serum.” Chief said as the air around us became colder. I was glad I had put my new jacket on before coming down.  
“It’s freezing in here.” Rita said.   
“She is altering the temperature around us.” The Chief revealed. “We need to keep her warm. Blankets!” Rachel suddenly went down the spiral staircase into the basement and I quickly followed - just in case. When we came down, the protester stirred awake and began panicking in another language. They all began trying to put blankets on her as she fought back in fear.  
“Hey, uh, does anyone speak whatever that is?!” Cliff yelled.   
“Hey, hey, you’re okay! Deep breath!” Larry said. Rachel and I came over to the medical bed to help - but Rachel already had an idea in mind. She took Shyleen’s hand in her own and her eyes went black again - skin going pale.   
“I can help ease her pain.” Rachel said in her creepy, distorted voice. “I know you’re frightened. It’s okay. It’s okay.” She said as the panicking girl calmed down before slowly passing out. Her temperature was going back to normal.  
“Get the sedation.” The Chief instructed Rita.   
“And she’s stable.” Cliff said.  
“She needs to rest.” Rachel told them. 

We were soon back upstairs having dinner, however only after Gar was told off. He came back looking pretty upset and shaken up. I had him sit next to me as we listened to what the Chief had to say.  
“We didn’t mean to be any trouble. We’re sorry.” I told him, a little scared by him. Especially by how hungry his lust seemed to be.   
“Don’t be sorry. She helped us save that young woman’s life and we are very grateful for it. That’s all.” The Chief said with a creepy smile.   
“I tried to warn the kid.” Cliff said.  
“Well, we keep what we’re doing here very secret, you see?” The Chief told us.  
“What is it that you do here?” Rachel asked.  
“I help people that others have given up on. I go beyond what medical science is willing to do… because I believe in hope. Don’t you?” The Chief asked but Rachel avoided answering by taking a bite out of her meal.   
“Our dear Rita had been in an institution for decades after a toxic gas left her cells unstable. I freed her.” The Chief explained.  
“And I’m very thankful, Chief.” Rita smiled.  
“Then Larry. A pilot in the Air Force, he crashed his plane and was exposed to negative energy. He was given mere days to live. That was over 50 years ago.” The Chief continued. “Cliff’s story you already know. And finally, Garfield.”  
“He cured me.” He said, looking at me.  
“What did he cure you of?” I asked.  
“A rare disease he contracted from an even rarer species of primate in the Congo basin. Although, the cure I administered had unforeseen side effects.” The Chief informed us.  
“Chief thinks that I can unzip my DNA and rearrange it. It took me a while to figure it out, but-“  
“So that’s how you can… But why a-“ Rachel asked.   
“I don’t know. He thinks it’s psychological. Tigers have always been my favourite. Ever since I was a kid.” Gar smiled.  
“Do you all just hang out up here?” I asked.  
“This isn't simply a sanctuary, Felix. It’s an incubation chamber, an experiment. The work I do on them will push medical science forward decades in a matter of years. What’s happening here will one day save thousands, even millions, of lives.” The Chief told me. “I think I can help you, too, Rachel.”   
“You can’t help me.” Rachel said.  
“That’s what they said about Cliff, Larry, Rota and Garfield. That I couldn’t. That they were doomed. And yet, here they all sit, enjoying dessert.” He said. I looked over at Cliff, who actually wasn’t. “If you’d let me examine you, do some tests…” The Chief suggested. “Rachel, you’re not alone.” 

After dessert, as Rachel was trying to make up her mind, I brought Garfield away into a corridor, freaked out.  
“Why do you trust him?” I questioned.  
“What? Weren’t you listening? He saved my life.” Gar said.  
“I believe that, but I also believe he’s a mad scientist who enjoys experimentation. A side effect that turns you into a fucking tiger, are you kidding me?” I pointed out.  
“Science is weird! Okay! Stop freaking out.” Garfield argued.  
“I don’t like it, Gar. Is Rachel really safe?” I asked, feeling sick to my stomach.  
“Operations always have a chance of going wrong-“  
“Such as putting a brain into a tin can or occasionally turned into a cat?” I reasoned.  
“Look, I don’t know how it works exactly, okay!”  
“And the information you’re getting about it is the mysterious doctor injecting you with the random shit.” I pointed out. Gar stood there for a moment, thinking.  
“She wants to do it.” Gar said, quietly.  
“I know she does. Just… If it starts getting suspicious, I’m pulling the plug.” I told him.

We were soon back in the lab - just me, Gar, Rachel and the Chief. I was scared and nervous as I watched him belt down Rachel into the bed. I was nervously pacing, wishing more than ever that I had my phone.   
“Yes. This ability you possess is likely tied to your nervous system. Trying to analyse it could trigger some physical movements. I don’t want you getting hurt.” The doctor explained.  
“Are you sure about this?” I asked him, biting my nails.   
“This is a relatively simple procedure, given what I’ve dealt with before.” Chief shrugged. “Gar, hand me my case.”  
“Why? What are you gonna do?” Gar asked, suspicious.  
“You are here to assist me, Garfield not to question me. Understood?” Chief scowled.   
“Yeah, but I-“  
“Do as I asked!” Chief snapped. “For her. Please?” Gar pulled a drawer and took out the case, before bringing it over to him. “Thank you, my boy.” Gar gave me a nervous expression. “I can remove whatever’s inside you.” Chief said taking out a needle.  
“No. No, wait, wait. I don’t want to do this anymore.” Rachel said, starting to panic.   
“This is for your own good, my child. I promise you.” Chief said..  
“Let her go. Now.” I told him, angrily.   
“Sit down, Felix.” Chief instructed me, still holding this needle that had some sort of red serum inside.  
“No.” Gar said.  
“No?” Chief repeated, surprised.  
“She doesn’t want to do this anymore. I’m gonna unstrap her.” Gar told him.  
“Leave this room, now.” Chief commanded.  
“Chief. Let her go.” Gar said before growling - his eyes went green. “Now.” He said before chuffing like a tiger, as his skin went green and sharp teeth emerged. “I mean it!” Chief suddenly whipped out a gun and shot a tranquilliser dart directly into Gar’s shoulder. He collapsed into my arms as his skin quickly turned back.  
“Gar! No… You fucker!” I yelled, slowly putting him on the floor as he lost consciousness.   
“He’ll be all right.” Chief said.   
“You hurt him.” Rachel said, her voice going distorted and eyes blackening. “You hurt my friend!” She said before suddenly screaming and arching her back - a ghost of her image seemed to be coming out of her body for like a split second before it disappeared again. The lights started flickering. “Now I’ll hurt you.” Suddenly, this black, gooey like substance escaped her mouth and began swirling around in the air, looking over us all.  
“Fascinating.” Chief said as it made these sloppy, gross noises. It suddenly shot an ‘arm’ and it black hoop wrapped around the Chief’s waist, then lifted him into the air. It began shaking him around, violently.  
“Shit, I’m gonna get help!” I yelled before sprinting up the stairs. 

Just as I came up though, I had barely made it 2 feet down the corridor when Dick came round the corner.  
“DICK?!” I yelled in shock.  
“Felix! Oh thank God!” He said.  
“I’d catch up now but shit’s hit the fan.” I said before rushing over, taking his hand and then running towards the basement again. We rushed down the stairs onto the balcony bit, where we saw Rachel now standing. There was almost like a tornado of this black goo swirling around, as she stood in front of a large, purple light.  
“Stay here.” Dick told me before running down the steps towards her. It looked almost like a portal, that she was standing in front of, with an ominous movement that made it look like it was alive. “RACHEL! RACHEL!” Dick tried calling out as he made his way through the black swirling mess. I spotted Chief who was unconscious on the floor. Dick got closer and closer until finally turning her around.  
“You’re going to die. You need to get out of here, before it’s too late.” Rachel said in her distorted voice.  
“I’m not going anywhere.” Dick told her.  
“I don’t want to hurt you!” Rachel cried.   
“Listen, I was wrong. When I told you no one can help you.”  
“Dick, you need to leave, please!”  
“At the church, when I said you’re on your own. Okay, I was wrong! You’re not on your own. Okay, you have me. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. Okay? I’m not going anywhere.” Dick said before hugging her. I noticed Gar down there as well. Suddenly, Kory and Rita came rushing down the stairs too, just as the portal shrank into nothing and the black goo was evaporating.   
“We’re getting a new doctor.” I told Rita.

“Why didn’t you contact me?” Dick asked as we came out of the mansion.  
“I lost my phone in the woods. Gar discovered my… Unique ability.” I hinted.  
“Right… Okay.” Dick sighed before helping Rachel towards the car. The residents of the mansion came out with us, except for Chief.   
“Go. Go with them.” Cliff said to Gar. “Go have a life.”  
“But The Chief?”  
“His back is broken again. We’ll take care of him.” Larry told him.  
“He helped us Gar. No matter what, we owe it to Chief to help him now.” Rita said.  
“Oh, maybe you guys can come. I mean, you don’t have to hide anymore.” Gar suggested.  
“It is what it is, kid.” Cliff said.   
“But you… You can have more than us.” Rita said, getting emotional, giving him his backpack before the two shared a hug. Then, he did a cool handshake with Larry, before giving Cliff a very sweet, genuine embrace.   
“All right, now get going will ya? Green fool.” Cliff said, clearly emotional too.   
“Rachel, get in the car.” Korey said, opening the back door, but Gar ended up going in first. I chuckled as Rachel and I joined him, on each of his sides.


	5. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family of killers strike back, but not before some sexy action between Dick, Gar and Felix...

“I still can't believe you traded in the Porsche for a minivan.” Gar commented as we parked up outside of a motel. It was a dreary, grey noon. I was sat in the back of the car, in the middle between the green haired body and purple haired girl. I was still wearing the yellow jumper Gar had given me.   
“This, we can all fit in.” Dick shrugged.   
“I like the van.” Korey agreed.   
“We’re not actually staying here, are we?” Rachel asked, looking at the gross motel in front of us.  
“Y'know, there's probably a nicer place down the road.” Korey pointed out.  
“We’re being hunted down by sociopaths. Nicer places draw attention.” Dick reasoned.  
“Yeah. Well, they also make it easier to sleep.” Korey argued.   
“No, he's right. One road in, one road out, so there's only one entrance we have to watch.” I reasoned.  
“Plus, it's quiet.” Dick nodded, giving me a caring look. “And who said anything about sleeping?” He said, undoing his seatbelt. 

Soon, we were all in the room Dick and I were sharing, to discuss what was happening. We had also gotten a pizza that we were all sharing.  
“All right, guys. Listen up. We’re all in one piece, more or less.” Dick began. “We need to figure out where we stand and determine what's mission critical.   
“Mission critical? Is that a cop thing? It sounds like a cop thing.” Rachel commented.  
“I had some combat training when I was younger.” Dick corrected.  
“He's a cop.” Rachel told Gar.  
“I'm sorry, you were referring to ‘we’?” Korey asked.  
“We, as of right now, are a group of people who share a common enemy.” Dick answered.  
“Which makes us what?” Korey asked. Dick looked unsure.   
“If it makes you feel better, we can call it an alliance.” I shrugged.  
“Yeah. One born of mutual need.” Dick agreed.  
“And what’s that?” Korey asked.  
“To stay alive. We have no idea how long we have until they find us.” Dick answered.   
“You said ‘they.’ Who are ‘they’? What do they want?” Gar asked, holding the pizza box.  
“We don't know who they are.” I answered.  
“But they want me.” Rachel added.   
“It's because of her… abilities.” Dick said.   
“They make violence look like an art form.” Korey nodded.  
“The people that attacked us fought in unison. They were perfectly coordinated. We’re not.” Dick continued. “We can't fight like that unless we learn each other’s moves.”  
“Inspiring. And how do you suggest we do that?” Korey asked.  
“We stick together. And we train.”

We all left the motel and went to a nearby barn which was currently abandoned. It was a large building with high ceilings with a single big window at the end, being our only source of light. There was a tractor and bales of hey in big piles dotted around.   
“Okay. In order to work together, fight and defend yourselves like a coordinated team, we gotta see what each other can do.” Dick explained. “Any volunteers?” We all looked at each other, quietly. “Korey. Rachel said you can create light, heat. Is that right?”   
“Honestly, I'm still trying to figure it out.” Korey admitted.  
“Okay, so let's figure it out together. How exactly does it work?” Dick asked.   
“I think it comes from the sun. I can absorb it’s power and direct it.” Korey described. “I'm weaker at night, though. Um, sometimes empty. And it takes a while for me to recharge.”   
“How long?” Dick asked.  
“Few hours, a day… I don't know.” Korey shrugged.  
“Can you control it?”  
“Of course.”  
“Okay. Can you hit that tractor?” Dick asked, pointing to it.   
“Watch.” Korey smirked before strutting towards the vehicle - not getting too close but far away enough from us. Suddenly, her hair started glowing a bright orange - almost looking like lava - before she threw her hands in front of her. A violent tunnel of fire shot out from her palms but… She missed the tractor and hit the container at the back instead, leaving a large, firey circle. It was insane to watch - she was like a proper superhero in a big fur coat! “Suppose I could use a bit of practice.” Korey muttered, turning around as her hair went back to normal and coming back over.   
“Sick.” Gar grinned.   
“Your turn.” Dick told me.  
“Ummm… Are you sure?” I asked, nervously.  
“Yeah, I know you can turn it off again. I trust you.” Dick promised me.   
“Umm… Okay…” I said, blushing a bit.  
“I've been looking forward to this.” Korey smirked.  
“Me too.” Gar also smirked. So, I focused on the lust I was trying to control in Dick and Gar, then dropped the reins. I could feel their lust like a roar of fire.  
“Oh my God…” Dick muttered before coming over to me and immediately kissing me.  
“Oh fuck yes!” Gar growled before also joining the kiss.   
“Holy shit, can we swap powers?” Korey scoffed. They both hungrily made out with me for a few seconds before I took control of their lust again and extinguished it - turning the flames into just a spark again. A moment or two passed before Dick and Gar broke off and regained their normal thoughts.  
“Shit, I love it when you do that.” Gar half laughed before they both took a couple steps back.   
“It can be really hard to control on certain people or… Or if there's a lot of men.” I admitted.   
“You've been doing a great job.” Dick said, looking rather flustered.  
“Just know that you have my full permission to let mine go out of control whenever you want.” Gar smirked.  
“Alright, alright, it's your turn.” Dick rolled his eyes.  
“Oh… Okay. I just, uh… Just gimme a second...” Gar scoffed before walking out in front of us. He began cracking his neck and his arms, preparing.   
“Anytime today would be good.” Dick sighed.  
“It's, uh… you know, it's a little weird with you guys watching and all.” Gar admitted. “The first time I transformed I tore through my clothes, and uh…” He explained before glancing at Rachel and Korey. “I don't… This is my favourite jacket.” Gar explained.  
“Hold on, you have to be naked in order to…?” Dick frowned.  
“Yeah, but it'll be worth it. I promise.” Gar insisted.  
“Heard that before.” Korey scoffed.  
“Just uh… Turn around.” Gar told us. “Except for you, Felix. You can see whatever you want.” He said, flirtatiously. I couldn't help but chuckle as Korey, Rachel and Dick turned around while Gar went behind some hey bales.   
“If this was a drill, we'd all be dead by now.” Dick complained before hearing a loud roar. Coming out from behind the hey bales was the intimidating green tiger. “Oh shit!” Dick muttered, taking a step back. The tiger jumped up onto the bales before giving another loud roar.   
“Well, what do you know? It was worth it.” Korey chuckled.   
“That's him?” Dick muttered, shocked.  
“That's right.” I smiled.   
“How?” Dick asked.  
“He got sick or something.” Rachel said.  
“The flu turned him into a tiger?” Korey frowned.  
“Okay, you can turn back now… Into Gar.” Dick told the tiger. It growled and roared as it transformed until finally, Gar stood back up in front of us - completely naked.  
“Ta-daaa!” He smiled, unaware. Everyone looked away, awkwardly.  
“Gar?” I said before looking down at his soft, long cock.   
“Oh, right, I forgot.” He realised before running back behind the bales. He soon came back, wearing his cute jacket, zipping it back up.  
“So have you eaten anyone before?” Dick asked, nervous to find out.   
“Eaten? No. Dude, I haven't even bitten anyone before.” Gar scoffed. “‘Eaten anyone.’” He repeated to me, amused.   
“Would be a lot scarier if he wasn't green or vegan.” Korey sniggered.   
“Okay, so we have Sun Woman, Lust Lad and Tiger Boy. There's definitely potential here.” Dick said, looking us over.  
“Rachel, you're next.” Gar smiled.   
“No. No, I could hurt someone.” Rachel shook her head.  
“Hurting people is kind of the idea, here.” Korey shrugged.  
“I could hurt one of you.” Rachel said.  
“It's part of you. You gotta stop being afraid of it.” Dick told her.  
“If something goes wrong-”  
“You can do this.” Dick assured her. So, Rachel walked out in front of us and stood there for a moment. We could only see her, at the back of her head, but suddenly this black substance began spewing out of her mouth and floated upwards in loud whispers. It grew and grew, looking like a ball of shadows with physical forms.   
“Rachel?” Korey muttered as we watched the swirling mess of blackness hovering above her.   
“Okay, bring it back in.” Dick told her but it didn't look like anything was happening, except it just got more violent. Korey lit up and shot a blast of fire at the mess of blackness making Rachel scream but in a distorted voice. The blackness was sucked back into Rachel’s body until there was none left. She fell to the floor looking pained and upset. “Rachel!” Dick blurted out.   
“STAY BACK.” The girl suddenly shot back up to her feet and spoke in a deep, ominous voice. Then, a few seconds passed before she turned back around, looking like her normal self again. “I'm fine…” She said.  
“Are you sure?” Dick asked.  
“Did I hurt you?” Korey asked.  
“I-I just need a little more practice. That's all.” Rachel muttered. We all took a sigh of relief that nothing too horrific happened.  
“So, uh… We all did our thing. What's your thing, man?” Gar asked Dick.   
“I can keep you alive.”

That night, we were outside of the motel. I was sitting with Gar and Rachel, chatting with them while the adults were having their own conversation on their own bench. Rachel went over to ask for money to get a can of soda, leaving Gar and I on our own.   
“Sure you're okay? It was kind of scary back there.” Gar asked me.   
“I'm fine.” I assured him. “You?”  
“Sure.” He shrugged with a smile.   
“So… Can I ask… When your transform does it hurt?” I asked, curiously. He smiled before getting closer to me. “Close your eyes.” Gar said. I gave him an amused look. “I'm not gonna do anything weird… Not yet, anyway.” He chuckled. “Just close your eyes and take a deep breath.” So, I did as he asked. I shut my eyes and took a slow, deep breath. “Now imagine electricity running through your whole body. It doesn't hurt. It just feels like you got plugged into something.” He described slowly in a quiet voice. “Then you start to feel strong, like… Like, really strong. And when you breathe, it's like you're breathing in the whole world.” He continued - god damn he was sexy in all the right ways. “Feel it?” He whispered. I nodded. “You feel totally free. All that strength, you wanna run, you wanna jump, you wanna break shit. Just… You feel like you can do anything. And you wanna roar, not because you're angry, but… Because you just wanna let it all out. So roar.” Gar said. So, I gave my best attempt at a roar but it just sounded stupid - making Gar and I laugh and giggle. “That's what it's like.” He told me.  
“It's… Beautiful.” I smiled, looking into his brown eyes. Rachel soon came back over with her can of soda.  
“Hey guys.” She smiled.  
“Hey. I'm just gonna go see how the grown ups are doing.” I chuckled, getting up off the bench and walking over to the two, mostly so I wouldn't just pounce onto Gar. Dick smiled as I approached them.  
“How're they doing?” He asked.  
“I think they're doing great. Gar’s too attractive for my own good.” I scoffed.   
“It's good to see her look like a normal kid again, y'know?” Dick sighed.   
“What I saw back there was not normal.” Korey said.  
“Why do you think they want her?” I asked, clueless.  
“While you were in the wacky mansion, we found something.” Korey began.  
“When she stole my car she went to her address - but she didn't remember anything about it.” Dick told me.  
“Inside there were… There was a lot of things written in languages I've never even seen before.” Korey told me. “There was a prophecy that we saw that… It could be linked to Rachel.” Korey continued.   
“What's the prophecy?” I asked.  
“That she could bring about the end of the world…” Dick answered.   
“Or stop it.” Korey pointed out.   
“Well that's intense…” I muttered.   
“It's bullshit. People make up stories about things they don't understand.” Dick rolled his eyes.  
“True. That doesn't mean after her won't kill her, though.” I pointed out.  
“Those two are gonna have to learn to fight for themselves as well as you.” Korey told me.  
“She's just a kid.” I sighed.   
“You all are.” Dick told me. “Part of me already feels bad for turning you into weapons. Once you learn to see the world that way, you can't I see it. Not ever.”   
“That combat training you were talking about, was it military?” Korey asked.  
“More of a civilian contractor type thing.” Dick shrugged.  
“And you walked away from it?” Korey guessed.  
“I had to… When you hide behind a mask for so long… It starts to give you a license to do things. It was getting out of hand.” Dick explained.   
“You said you trusted the wrong person. What… What happened?” Korey asked.  
“I'd rather not talk about it.” Dick sighed.  
“God. You're so secretive.” Korey rolled her eyes.  
“To be fair, you're not exactly an open book yourself.” I defended him.  
“I don't know who I am. He's afraid to let people know who he is. There’s a difference.” Korey pointed out.  
“I'm just still trying to figure it out. That's all.” Dick told her.   
“Well, maybe we can figure it out together.” Korey said.   
“You should get some rest. We leave first thing in the morning.” Dick told her before starting to head towards the motel. 

I felt Korey was right. I wanted Dick to trust us, or at least me with who the hell he is. Of course I know he's Robin, but I have no real idea what happened between him and Batman. So, I decided to go down to the nearby liquor store as everyone went to their rooms - getting ready for bed. I came inside and went straight up to the counter, my eyes scanning all the different bottles behind the man.   
“What's your poison?” He asked.  
“Any suggestions?” I shrugged, feeling his lust trying to grow.   
“Well um… Folks who wanna party usually buy beer. Folks who wanna think, they buy the whiskey. Depends on the activities you're planning on having.” He said, getting more flirtatious. I was tired and my control was getting weaker.   
“Mmmm I think I want tequila…” I smirked, letting the lust grow a little more. I didn't have any money so I may have been using my power for naughty things. We were on the run, I feel like that's a good enough excuse, right? The man took the tequila off the wall and gave it to me.  
“You can have it. It's on me.” He whispered, giving me a wink.  
“Awh thanks babe.” I smiled before taking the bottle and quickly leaving, letting his lust turn back to normal by the time I walked through the automatic doors.

I walked into my room, which I was sharing with the Boy Wonder himself. However when I came in, it looked empty.  
“Dick?” I frowned. He came out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel and looking soaked. Fuck, he was hot. “What a sight…” I smirked, openly checking him out.  
“Hey, Felix. You okay?” He asked.  
“Yeah, we need to talk.” I nodded before placing the bottle of tequila on the desk.  
“Should I dry off and get changed first?” Dick asked.  
“Don't you dare.” I smirked before pouring out the drink into two glasses. “I was thinking about earlier…”  
“What are you doing?” He frowned.  
“You're hiding something. I'd like to find out what it is.” I answered.  
“This is your plan? Get me drunk so I spill my secrets?” Dick scoffed.   
“Hey, I'm getting drunk too.” I defended before handing him a glass.   
“One problem. I'm not hiding anything.” He said, before placing the glass down and leaning back against the desk.   
“Don’t gimme that rubbish, I can sense it. There's more to you than what you've told me. You know my history. You know the crappy shit I've done - I used my power to get this fucking tequila.” I reasoned before picking his glass back up and holding it in front of him. “You don't need to be afraid of me.” I promised. He reluctantly took the glass. “Cheers.” I smiled before we tapped glasses and chugged it down. I went to pour another glass but Dick stopped me. He took the glass in my hand and placed it down with his own.   
“Let go of my lust.” He told me in a low voice.   
“Dick..” I sighed but he got closer to me and cupped my face.  
“Let go. I know you want to.” He whispered before dropping his towel. His semi hard cock 9 and a half inch cock dangling between his legs.  
“Oh fuck me.” I gave in, releasing my hold of his sexual desire. He crashed his lips into mine and wrapped his arms against my body, hungrily attacking his lips against mine. I ran my hands all over his damp body before he suddenly turned me around, pressing me against the desk. He gripped the bottom of my jumper and began pulling it up along with the t-shirt underneath, before dropping them onto the desk chair.  
“Fuck, I love your body so much…” Dick whispered, running his wet fingers tips you my chest.  
“I love yours’, too.” I said, smelling the fresh cheap soap he had used in the shower.  
“Hey guys, is your WiFi working? I tried to connect but-” A voice cut off. Dick and I snapped out heads to the door where Gar, wearing his same clothes, stood. He wore a simple black top and a pair of green and blue chequered bottoms. “Holy shit! Forget porn.” He smirked, immediately taking off his jacket. Because I hadn't been focusing on my control of lust, when Gar walked in it instantly boosted.  
“You wanna share him with me?” Dick smirked as Gar came over, checking out Dick’s naked body.   
“Oh fuck yeah.” Gar said before pulling off his own shirt. 

We all collapsed into the bed, with me in the middle and them both on either side of me. Gar was kissing my neck and Dick was attacking my mouth. Our hands were all over each other as the sexual energy built higher and higher. Gar’s hands were fumbling at my pants, while Dick’s tongue was exploring my mouth. Gar’s fingers gripped the waistband of my pants and boxer briefs before pulling them straight down my legs, letting my hard cock free.   
“I want you to fuck me this time, Felix.” Gar said before taking my cock in his mouth.   
“Fuck, you two are so hot.” Dick breathed, breaking off and kissing at my neck as I felt Gar’s mouth go up and down my cock   
“I-I want you both naked…” I stammered.   
“Whatever you want, baby.” Dick smirked. Gar and Robin got off the bed and I watched as they both stripped off their last articles of clothing. Their dicks stood proudly. “Shit… Not bad for a 16 year old.” Dick flirted, taking Gar’s cock in his hand. They both leaned in and began kissing in front of me. I stroked my cock at the sight - the older, muscular man making out with the young, green haired teenager. However, as Dick continued stroking his cock, Gar’s skin slowly went greener and greener again.   
“Whoa…” Dick gasped, jumping back in surprise.  
“Don't worry about it. He won't turn full tiger.” I assured him.  
“Yeah. This just happens when I get really horny.” Gar asked before getting on the bed and crawling back towards me - eyes glowing green.   
“Shit… Why’s that so hot?” Dick muttered before Gar took my cock back into his mouth.  
“Mmmm… I know right?” I said, gripping the green hair.   
“Well, if you're gonna fuck him, I'd best get him nice and ready for you.” Dick smirked before getting on the bed behind Gar. I watched as he spread the green asscheeks and buried his face between them.  
“Ohhh fuck yeaaaah…” Gar purred around my cock. It was such a sexy sight, I couldn't tear my eyes away. Watching Gar’s tongue swirling around my shaft with his glowing green eyes looking up at me and Dick’s face buried inside the tiger-boy’s ass was making me want to drool.   
“Fuck, Gar, that feels so good…” I moaned as he deepthroated me with ease.   
“His ass tastes amazing.” Dick said before giving it a slap. We continued like this for a few minutes, pleasuring each other in pure bliss.  
“D-Dick… I wanna suck your cock…” I muttered.  
“Yeah, I bet you do…” Dick smirked before taking his face out of Gar’s ass. He moved until he was straddling my chest, letting his cock dangle in front of me.   
“Oh yeah, I fucking love your cock.” I said before taking it into my mouth. Dick gripped my hair and forced it down my throat until I choked.  
“Yeaaah, fucking gag on it. I missed this mouth…” Dick groaned, thrusting his hips back and forth into my throat, making tears stream down my face. “Hey, Gar… Wanna get that ass nice and ready for me?” Dick said to the teenager still sucking my cock.  
“Oh, yeah, absolutely.” Gar nodded. He lifted my legs up and Dick helped out, holding the ankles up. Then soon, I felt Gar’s tongue force it's way into my hole. I moaned around Dick’s shaft as I felt the warm, wet tongue inside me.   
“Yeah, you fucking love that, don't you?” Dick growled, still fucking my mouth but a bit more gentle this time - giving me a chance. I nodded around the cock before reaching up and groping his pecs. “Mmmm look at what you've created… Such a hot threesome…” Dick smirked, continuing to fuck my mouth. He wasn't wrong. This was probably the best threesome I've had in my life and I've had a fucking lot with these powers - back when I wasn't sure how to use them. 

“Shit, I need to fuck you baby.” Dick muttered, pulling his cock out of my mouth.  
“Oh fuck yeah, let's get on with it.” Gar agreed. So soon, Gar was on all fours in front of me, showing off his juicy, round, green ass. It was like a pair of giant avocados! What was it about his jade skin that turned me on? Was he fulfilling an unknown kink I had? Either way, my cock was pressed against his hole, ready to enter. Meanwhile, Dick was standing behind me. We didn't have lube - nor do I think any of us could be bothered to look for some - so spit had to do.  
“You ready, Gar?” I asked, even though I could feel in his lust that he was. He really felt like a wild, hungry beast.   
“Fuck me like an animal, Felix.” He muttered, wagging his ass like a dog, which just made my cock throb. So, I slowly began pushing my cock into him, feeling his tight, warm hole start swallowing my shaft.  
“Awh fuck, Gar…” I muttered, going deeper and deeper.  
“Yeaaaah… Oh fuck yeah, that's hot…” Gar purred.   
“Bend over Felix. I need to be inside you.” Dick whispered into my ear from behind me. A chill went up my spine. So, I bent over a bit, into Gar, giving Dick easier access to my ass. He didn't even ask - not that he needed to. He just began pushing his cock into me. I gripped Gar’s shoulder and hip, tightly, as I felt the superhero go further and further inside me.   
“Ohh fuckkk Dick…” I groaned.  
“You feel so good, Felix…” Dick muttered.  
“Oh my God, this is the best thing I've ever done.” Gar half laughed, gyrating his hips a bit against my cock, while Dick was still going deeper and deeper inside me. Finally, I felt his balls press against my ass. I took a moment before starting to thrust my hips back and forth. Letting Dick’s shaft fill me up before pushing my cock back into Gar’s sage ass.   
“Oh yeah, that’s it Felix… Use is to pleasure yourself.” Dick groaned as I tried going faster, feeling the ridiculous mix of pleasurable sensations.   
“Yeah, fuck me, Felix! Harder!” Gar growled in his familiar animalistic voice. So, I leaned back up a bit, into Dick, gripped Gar’s hips before going faster. I was already gaining a bit of sweat, but it looked like I wasn't the only one. Dick was thrusting into me as well, meeting my ass halfway.  
“Oh fuck it feels so good…” I whimpered as Dick began kissing at my neck and wrapping his strong arms around my body.   
“Fuck yeah, Felix! You feel so big inside me!” Gar moaned, between low purrs as I continued moving my hips back and forth as fast as I could.  
“You love it, don't you, baby?” Dick whispered into my ear as he was biting on my ear.   
“Oh fuck yeah, Dick! It's so intense!” I whimpered, not even knowing what to focus on. Either the big cock hitting my prostate or the tight warmth going up and down my cock.   
“C’mere…” Dick muttered before planting his lips into mine. His hips went faster and more aggressive, pounding into me as I tried doing the same to Gar, as I sloppily made out with the Boy Wonder.   
“Awh, c’mon, I feel left out!” Gar pouted before leaning up straight as well, into me. I wrapped an arm around him as he soon joined the three way kiss as our hips did their best to keep moving. The three tongues messily made out as we listened to our skin slapping. It wasn't too surprising when I felt my climax quickly approaching. However…“Argh, I'm gonna cum!” Gar moaned out.   
“Oh, do it, baby… Do it for us…” I muttered, reaching around and taking his emerald cock in my hand and stroking it hard and fast.  
“Ohhh fuckkk…” Gar whimpered before bending back over. I watched the muscles in his back flex as I used Gar’s precum for lube. “Argh fuck yeah! Mmmm fuck, Felix! Oh yeaaaaah!” Gar moaned loudly as he began spraying load after load directly into the bedsheets. His hole gripped tighter on my cock, like a vice, which sent me over to the edge too. I spasmed in Dick’s arms, who refused to let me go as he continued to slam into my ass.   
“Ohhh fuck, Gar! Fuck me, Dick! Ohhh fuckkk!” I blurted out, breeding directly into Gar’s tight hole. 

Gar flopped onto the bed, making my cock slip out.  
“I'm not done yet.” Dick whispered into my ear before pushing me down so I was laying on Gar, while Dick got on top of me - still inside me. His cock was like a jackhammer as he aggressively plowed into me.   
“Oh fuck, Dick!” I moaned into Gar’s back - my head placed between his shoulder blades.  
“Yeah, take it, Felix! Take every inch!” Dick grunted.   
“Fuck, you two sound so hot…” Gar half laughed as his green skin faded back into his normal colour, coming down from his high. Dick leaned down and went back to kissing my neck as the noise of his balls slapping against mine filled the room. It felt so good though! My sensitive cock throbbed against one of Gar’s thighs as Dick slammed into me.  
“Oh my God, you're so big! Fuck, it feels so good!” I whimpered into Gar’s soft skin.  
“Yeah, you fucking take it… You wanna feel my load inside you?” Dick grunted into my ear.  
“Oh fuck yes! Give it to me! Breed me!” I begged. After a few more thrusts, Dick let out a deep moan.   
“Argh fuck! Oh yeah, take it! Ohhhh so tight…” Dick breathed as I felt my ass flood in his cum.  
“Oh yeaaaah, Dick. That feels so good…” I moaned, dreamily. When he was done, Dick slowly pulled out of me and flopped onto the bed next to us. Gar rolled over a bit and let me take his space. I laid on my back, feeling knackered. 

The three of us laid there in the bed, panting and wet in sweat. Gar started cuddling up to me and I wrapped an arm around him - I genuinely cared about him as well as Dick.  
“I can't believe I just had a threesome with a teenager.” Dick muttered.  
“You enjoyed it though, huh?” Gar smirked.  
“Oh fuck yeah. That whole green skin thing is the hottest shit ever.” Dick half laughed before leaning in and kissing him. “Alright, I'm gonna do one last check around the perimeter.” He decided, getting up and starting to collect his clothes.  
“Awwwh, really? Don't wanna go a second round?” Gar pouted, circling one of my nipples with a finger.  
“No, we gotta get up early. You'd best go to your room as well. I don't really want Rachel or Korey asking about this.” Dick advised.  
“Awh really? I bet they wouldn't care. They didn't mind me making out with you two in the barn.” Gar reasoned.  
“That's different and you know it.” Dick said, pulling his shirt on.   
“Urgh, fine.” Gar sighed before getting out of bed to collect his own clothes.   
“Want me to come with you?” I offered Dick, also getting out of bed.  
“No, I want you here, safe and sound. Get some rest.” He whispered before leaning in and kissing me.  
“Awh, you two are so cute.” Gar smiled.   
“Cuter with you.” I flirted before pulling him into another kiss. 

Gar soon left to go to his room just as Dick was putting on his coat. I had put on a shirt and my pyjama bottoms and sat on the bed.  
“I'll be back soon, I'm sure.” Dick told me.  
“No worries. We can finish that conversation afterwards.” I told him before there was a knock at the door. Dick frowned. “Probably Gar. Maybe he forgot a sock or something.” I shrugged. However, when Dick went over to answer it, I heard a woman's voice. From where I was sitting, I couldn't see the doorway.  
“I got the ice machine working.” The woman said. “Wine’s on the house. So is the company.” She continued. Even though I couldn't feel it, I could clearly tell she was horny.  
“That's very sweet of you. Thank you. But, um, it's late…” Dick said, awkwardly.  
“I just thought, maybe…” She said, still sounding hopeful.  
“Um…” I could tell Dick was horrifically uncomfortable.  
“Okay, um… Okay, well if you change your mind…” The woman finally took the hint.  
“I know where to knock.” Dick nodded. She soon walked away and Dick closed the door.   
“What the fuck was that?” I scoffed.  
“She was flirting with me earlier. She owns the motel-” Before Dick could finish, we heard a yelp and a clatter. We both exchanged anxious looks. I got out of bed and peered over Dick’s shoulder as he opened the door again. Suddenly, the lights in the corridor went out. Then SMACK! KICK! Dick suddenly flew back into the room, onto the floor.   
“FELIX!” Dick panicked as he quickly got up. The Mother who we met on the roof during our time with Hank and Dawn stood there, next to a new Father. He held a hammer while she held a fucking DRILL.  
“I can't control his lust. He doesn't have any…” I muttered. Suddenly, the mother lunged at me but Dick managed to catch her arm before she could actually hurt me, then kicked her away. “FELIX RUN!” Dick shouted as he expertly fought the two lunatics.   
“I’LL GET HELP!” I shouted before running out into the corridor. I ran down to see Gar coming out of his own room too.  
“Rachel!” He blurted out before continuing to run down the corridor. We went round the corner to see Korey fighting the 'daughter’ of the family, who had a baseball bat.   
“BOYS GET OUT OF HERE!” Korey yelled. Behind us, the son soon emerged holding a long wrench.  
“Get Rachel.” I said before we rushed over to the door and opened it. We grabbed Rachel and soon bolted it down the rest of the corridor. We couldn't let them get her. By the time we ran out of the motel, we couldn't see anyone. However, the top of a car looked like it had been smashed, along with the window in the motel room above it. It was mine and Dick’s room.   
“Shit, did they get him?” I panicked, looking around.   
“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” Gar asked me.  
“No, thanks to Dick.” I answered. Soon, Korey came rushing over, without the kids thankfully.  
“Where’s Dick?” She asked me.  
“I don't know! He was fighting-”   
“Korey…” Gar interrupted me as we saw the Dad coming over from one side. Then the Mum. Then the kids too. Each holding their own unique weapons.  
“Fuck… Stay back…” Korey said, making sure she was in front of us. “It's time to burn, assholes.” She said before her hair lit up along with her eyes. However, when she tried to conjure fire - nothing happened. “Fucking night!” She cursed. Korey went to lunge at the Dad, but in one swift motion he ripped the door off the car behind him and smashed it into her, sending her flying through the air and into our van. She looked barely conscious as she slumped against the car. Then, suddenly, a canister rolled towards us, emitting a big cloud of smoke. Yesss! Robin’s here. The Dad suddenly yelled out before being pulled out of our smoke cloud and more smoke grenades appeared around us. We coughed inside it as one by one, Dick disposed of the family members. Then soon, in the smoke, we saw him in the full Robin costume.  
“Dick?” Rachel muttered.  
“That's Robin…” Gar gasped, practically fanboy-ing already. The family all began attacking Robin, who took out his staff and fought them off. It was almost an art form, watching him break bones and smash bash skulls in. He even threw a Robin shaped knife-thing into the mother’s head, but she simply pulled it back out.  
“You should put your toys away when you're finished with them.” She said, eerily. Then suddenly, there was a roar. I looked over to see Gar had transformed into the green tiger and looked PISSED. It pounced on the father, gripping him by the arm and flinging him away. Meanwhile, Rachel went full-demon mode. The black goo came out of her mouth and she began using it to attack the daughter. Korey managed to get back up and soon, our alliance regrouped. We came together as we looked upon the family, who looked back. Gar the tiger was standing on a car and gave a short roar. The mother looked scared - the first emotion I had seen her make. She dropped the drill.   
“Well… Look at the mess we've made.” 

We split off the family members and tied them up in separate rooms. The parents in mine and Dick’s room, the kids in Rachel’s. Dick wanted me to stay with Rachel and Gar, just in case. So we looked upon the two, creepy kids. It was the first time I could really look at them in proper lighting and without being completely scared out of my mind. The boy was pretty skinny, with black hair - wearing a pink shirt and black jacket. Meanwhile the girl had ginger hair, pink lipstick and a black leather jacket.   
“Why are you and your weird family trying to kill me?” Rachel questioned them.  
“You should come with us.” The boy said.  
“Seriously. Be better for everyone.” The girl added.   
“If not, we’re all going to be in trouble.” The boy warned her before he and the girl looked at each other. For the first time, it looked like they had an emotion… Fear? “You don't wanna be in trouble.” The boy said, as they looked back at her.  
“No, you do not.” The girl said. Rachel, Gar and I exchanged nervous looks.   
“Dick’s outside.” Gar noticed, looking out the window.  
“Let's go see him. I doubt we’re gonna get anything out of these two.” I sighed. So we left the room, Rachel went straight down while Gar and I went to go see Korey.  
“You okay?” I asked him, as we walked down the corridor towards the other room.  
“I’m amazing. We just had sex with Robin! How crazy is that?” Gar beamed.  
“Ahaha, it is pretty wild.” I nodded.  
“Do you think we’ll meet Batman?” Gar gasped.  
“Maybe.” I chuckled, amused.   
“I'm so glad I met you.” Gar sighed, before taking my hand in his own. I blushed, as I looked down.  
“I… I thought I was controlling your lust.” I stammered.  
“You are.” He smiled before knocking on Korey’s door. 

We came out into the parking lot with Korey, where we saw Rachel chatting with Dick by the car the family arrived in. Gar looked like he was fanboying every time he saw Robin - not that I really blamed him.   
“So, uh… Batman. You know him?” He asked as we approached them.  
“Of course he knows Batman.” Rachel sighed.  
“Are we gonna see him? I'd really like to meet Batman.” Gar asked, hopefully. Dick looked pretty amused.  
“No, you're not.” He scoffed.  
“Any luck?” Korey asked.   
“I'm gonna find out who's running this freak show.” Dick said.  
“Want me to come with you?” I offered.   
“No, I need you to stay. They'll kill any cops who try to handle ‘em.” Dick told me.  
“Oh, I know what to do with them, all right.” Korey scoffed.  
“Korey, no killing. Please. There's been enough.” Dick told her before going to go in the car.  
“I thought we weren't splitting up.” Rachel said.  
“I'm coming back. I promise.” He told her. “Keep them safe.” He said to Korey.  
“Of course.” She nodded. He got in the car and started the engine before we watched him drive away. 

The next morning came. Gar and I ended up sharing a room, while Korey and Rachel shared theirs. We moved the kids into the same room as the parents - just so they'd all be in one place. Then, we tried our best to sleep. Gar and I decided not to do anything sexual and it would be best to get as much sleep as possible. When I'm asleep, my powers fall asleep as well - so Gar wouldn't suddenly get really horny in the middle of the night. When morning came, I woke up, though, to a warm, wet mouth around my cock. I looked down to see Gar’s glowing green eyes as he was deepthroating my already hard cock beneath the sheets.   
“Whoa… G-Good morning.” I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. I felt his lust had skyrocketed, and only went up more when I awoke.   
“Sorry… Couldn't help myself.” He smirked, briefly coming off my cock before swallowing it back up into his green lips.   
“I ain't complaining…” I sighed, dreamily, letting him continue. His head went up and down my shaft, hungrily, humming around it. “Want me to return the favour in the meantime?” I asked.  
“Fuck yes!” Gar beamed before pushed the duvet away. He moved his hips towards me so that his cock dangled in front of me. I parted my lips and let the meat fill my mouth. I could already taste the precum as he gently thrusted into my throat, making me gag slightly every now and then. I reached around and groped his round ass, as I did my best to suck his beautifully green cock. “Fuck, Felix, your mouth feels so good…” Gar growled, coming off my cock before started to suck on my balls. I couldn't even say anything in response, even if he wanted to, because he just continued to fuck my mouth. So, I moaned around the rod of green meat instead. However, I could feel myself about to cum, especially when he went back to sucking on the head of my cock. My only warning was moaning louder and louder and gripping his mounds of flesh harder. “That's it, feed me, Felix.” Gar purred stroking my cock as he slurped at the tip. He paused his thrusts but wouldn't let me take the meat out of my mouth. I moaned hard as I climaxed, shooting my cum down Gar’s throat. When I was done, Gar slipped my cock out of his mouth. “Fuck, that tasted good.” Gar smirked before going back to thrusting into my throat. “I'm really close, baby.” He muttered. “Mmmm yeah… Take it… Take my cock, baby… Shit, I'm so close… Thinking about you fucking me last night… I can still feel the soreness in my ass… Argh fuck!” Gar grunted before finally flooding my mouth with cum. I struggled to keep up with the thick loads filling my mouth - but I just about managed to swallow it all. When he was done, Gar pulled out of my mouth and by the time he collapsed on top of me, his feet on either side of my face, his skin reverted back.   
“Wow… That was a fun way to wake up.” I half laughed.  
“You're welcome.” He smiled, dreamily. “You make orgasms fucking mind blowing.” He chuckled.  
“Yeah, well, you do too.” I scoffed before moving his legs off of me and getting up.  
“Where are you going?” Gar asked.  
“Shower.” I answered.  
“Oooo good idea.” He smirked, also getting up. 

We came into the bathroom and I turned the shower head on, watched the steam soon fill the bathroom.  
“Have you ever had shower sex before?” Gar smirked as he stepped in.  
“Yes, but that's not what’s happening here.” I told him, though finding the water running down his body incredibly sexy, as I stepped in too.  
“Why not?” Gar pouted, placing his hands on my hips.  
“Because there's a lot of shit going on that we need to sort out. Don't forget there's a family of killers in a couple rooms down.” I reminded him.   
“We can be quick.” Gar shrugged before leaning in and kissing me. I chuckled into his lips before breaking off.  
“We literally just gave each other blowjobs.” I half laughed. I could feel his natural lust almost trying to fight back from my control of my given one.   
“And? I'm a teenager. I once jerked off 6 times in one morning.” Gar shrugged. “Just let my lust go. Lemme go wild again.” He told me before kissing me again. God, it was so tempting but I knew I had to be the adult here.   
“Look, we can't do this now. Okay? Maybe later.” I told him, breaking off.  
“Fine…” Gar sighed. We washed ourselves off, making out every now and then - out of pure affection though, at least from my end. Then, when we got out, we dried each other off. I got dressed and decided to go check on the family - just in case. But, just as I was approaching it, the door was already open. I got nervous as I peaked inside… Korey stood there in front of four headless bodies. Blood had splattered onto the walls and… It was a horrific sight.  
“K-Korey?” I stammered.  
“I swear I didn't do this!” She blurted out.


End file.
